Phases
by Klaineisland
Summary: Kurt is finally enrolled into Dalton Academy For Boys, even if it is at the end of the year. He meets boys there who soon become his best friends. Then he meets Blaine and his life may change forever.
1. Chapter 1

May 2nd was Kurt's first day at Dalton Academy For Boys. He was all things but nervous to finally attend the school of his dreams, all besides NYADA. And it wasn't because it was an all boys school like his father thought, but it was in fact an accepting school where you could be yourself, and that's all Kurt wanted in the world.

Even though is was almost the end of the school year, Kurt begged his father to hurry and enroll there as soon as possible. And Burt did, just to keep his son far away from the bullies at McKinley High.

When they arrived to his new school, Kurt did a once over in the mirror before looking over to his father. He gave his son a smile before it wavered and tears were flowing down his face.

"Dad, I'm not moving away…" Kurt said with a small laugh.

"I know, I'm just so proud about how far you've come." Burt said, fixing his ball cap. He wiped at his eyes and reached across to wrap his arms around his sons shoulders. "Your mother would be so proud of you too."

"I know." Kurt whispered, refusing to let any tears escape his eyes. It was Burt who pulled away first, and looked at his son.

"You are going to be late." He said, his face setting in the hard surface Kurt was used to.

"School is over at four!" Kurt said, exiting his dad's work truck. He walked away before turning around and jogging back to the truck.

"You forget somethin'?" Burt asked, looking around.

"You know… since this school is farther away from the house... I think it's time for me to, you know… get a car?" Kurt asked, giving his father his biggest smile. Burt rolled his eyes and rolled up the window, leaving Kurt to gasp. Burt waved goodbye as he pulled off. "He'll crack one day." Kurt said to himself.

The first two hours of school went by smoothly, Kurt making acquaintances with a blond headed boy named Jeff. He had Jeff his first class which was Calculus, and he was seated next to him. The whole class the boy was talking to Kurt about the school and getting to know him better. Kurt thought that Jeff was pretty good- looking if you were into flippy hair and bony features.

The teacher in his World Economics class didn't show up until there were ten minutes left of class. Kurt sat in the back of the class, glancing up from his phone a couple times and catching people watching him. He could already tell that this would be his least favorite class for the remainder of the year.

Once the bell rang to dismiss him to his third class of the day, Kurt gathered his things. Once he stepped out, the halls were swarming with blue blazers. He quickly walked with the flow before cutting off to the right. He watched with amazement at how swiftly things went, as if they have been rehearsing that.

"You must be new." A voice said behind Kurt, making him jump and turn around. "I haven't seen your face around here before." A brown-skinned boy said, reaching his hand out for Kurt to shake.

"Yes, I am new…" Kurt said with a smile, grabbing the boys hand.

"Well i see you survived the frenzy." The taller boy said, his smile glowing. He threw his arm around Kurt's shoulder, leading him down the empty hall. Kurt tensed at the action, but walked with him, holding his satchel strap in his hands. "As soon as that bell rings, you need to sprint here and escape those hungry boys. Ill take you to lunch. They rush to the cafeteria to get first dibs on the good stuff." Kurt chuckled at the thought of him racing to be first in line with a bunch of strangers.

"Well, shouldn't we be at lunch?" Kurt asked, relaxing his shoulders once David pulled him arm to himself and checked his bag.

"Oh not I." He said with a smirk and held up two sandwiches. "Not you either. Never eat in the cafeteria. Start bringing you own lunch and you can sit with the cool kids." David said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Then where will you eat?" Kurt said biting his lip to hold in a laugh. David dropped his hands and turned to walk.

"Come on new kid."

"It's Kurt." He said following the boy. He just waved him off and opened double doors that led them to a narrowed hallway that only allowed one person at at time. Kurt looked at some of the paintings hanging on the wall. Half of them were portraits of birds and the others were a few old looking guys with bushy eyebrows and no hair. The boy in front of him stopped walking and bent down and grabbed the key from behind a potted plant. He found it odd that a student knew where a key was to some secret room.

Once opened, the boy pulled Kurt inside with a smile. Kurt gasped and looked around the room that was larger than two classrooms lined with books. There were too many books for Kurt to count. There was a chandelier in the middle of the room centered over a table.

"David!" Someone called coming from behind a bookshelf. The boy emerged with a grin on his face.

"Ah, Nick, this is-"

"Kurt! What's up dude?" Jeff said coming from the hall that Kurt was just in. The boy turned around and smiled at the former before turning around to face Nick.

"Hello. I'm Kurt." Kurt looked Nick over before removing his satchel and laying it on the desk closest to him. David pulled out a chair at the table in the center of the room and started eating his food. Jeff and Nick joined him after doing their ritual thumb wars game, which made David roll his eyes each time.

"You gonna come eat this sandwich, new kid?" David said waving it in the air.

"It's Kurt, once again." He said laughing and making his way over. Jeff pulled out the chair next to him and tossed him his sandwich.

"How is your first day so far?" Nick asked, patting his hair down on his forehead. He watched as Kurt finished chewing before grabbing a napkin and wiping his mouth.

"It's fine so far." He said politely. "How long is the lunch here?"

"An hour."

"Are we like your friends back in Lima?" Jeff asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Well.. not really. My friends in glee club were-"

"Glee?" David questioned. Kurt frowned and looked down.

"Uh yeah... I was in glee club…"

"Oh no, new kid, I wasn't talking bad about it! It just reminded me of some one who isn't here right now…" he trailed off looking at Nick then at Jeff.

"Blaine." All three of them said simultaneously, grinning widely.

"Blaine? Who's that?" Kurt took a drink of water from the extra water bottle on the table.

"Oh you know, just the sexiest man in Westerville!" Jeff said throwing his hands up in the air. David snorted, opening his can of soda. Kurt clasped his hands under the table with a smile.

"Well whoever he is, he sounds nice. Especially if you said he is in Glee club." Kurt said with a laugh, and looking at the three of them in turns. "When do i get to meet this mystery man?"

"He might be staying after class again." David said. He watched carefully as Kurt looked between Jeff and Nick and then catching eyes with David himself. He squinted his eyes into a smile and sat up a little.

"How did I already make friends." Kurt said to David mostly, but the other two paid attention.

"Well new kid, it's because-"

"Kurt." He said, correcting David once again.

"Because we are so insanely hot. And insanely hot people need to hang out with their own kind."

"So… why are you here?" Kurt asked, watching David's smile turn into a frown.

"Your jokes are just crude." He said seriously, though his corners turned into a smile. "Will I deal with this the rest of the year?" Jeff and Nick burst out laughing, David flipping them off.

"No no, I'll keep them to myself." Kurt said once everyone settled down. "But.. I'm not that good looking." He said, nervously twirling his fingers.

"Pa-lease, Kurt. You are fucking sexy." Jeff said, patting him on the shoulder. Kurt blushed and sighed. It was silent for a few minutes, Nick pulling out a sketch book and started drawing figures and animals inside. Jeff and David were at a different table playing a game of cards that Kurt had no interest in. He cleaned up his area and fixed his blazer.

"How much longer do we have in this time block?" He asked Nick.

"About thirty more minutes." He said, and continued drawing. Kurt nodded, though he wasn't paying any attention, and walked away, going to look at all the books. He spent about ten minutes just roaming around most of the shelves. Finally finding one that he thought would satisfy his taste for now, he made his way back to the front.

"Hey guys, I was wondering if I could borrow this…" he trailed off, his eyes locked onto a pair of hazel ones. The boy that just entered the room stopped in his tracks, black curls sitting on his head, and his Olive skin shinning in the light from the chandelier. Kurt noticed he was still staring and looked away, gripping g the book in front of his chest. He glanced back quickly at the shorter boy and he was still watching him.

"Blaine!" David and Jeff said, throwing their cards down and racing towards him. They surrounded him, but noticed he wasn't even looking at them, his attention still attached to Kurt.

"Who is that?" Blaine whispered.

"Oh! new kid, come here!" David motioned to the pale boy. He made his way over, looking away from the hazel eyes that were burning his skin. "Blaine, this is Kurt. He just transfered here."

"Hello." Kurt said, finally looking into his eyes. Blaine smiled and reached out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt." His voice was perfect.

"Pleasure is mine." Kurt reciprocated the gesture before looking at David. "As I was saying, can I borrow this?"

"Of course dude." David patted him on the back before dragging Jeff off to finish their game. Kurt stood there in front of Blaine awkwardly. He has never seen anyone as perfect as the boy standing in front of him.

"Your eyes are mesmerizing." Blaine said, pulling Kurt from his thoughts. Blushing the boy nodded his thank you and turned away before he embarrassed himself. Blaine cleared his throat, making Kurt stop in his track and turn around. "Where is my compliment?" Kurt raised and eyebrow. Blaine smirked and put a hand on his hip.

"Uh... those curls of yours. Nice." Kurt mentally face palmmed. Blaine bit his lip, smiling.

"Well… hope you like it here at Dalton." Blaine said, moving past the taller boy. Once he was gone, Kurt relaxed and frowned at himself.

'One second he's undressing me with his eyes, then he acts as if it's nothing.' Kurt thought. This Blaine guy was really a mystery. "Um… I'm going to go now." Kurt said aloud.

"But you have like… ten minutes left." Jeff said. He looked at the other blue eyes teen and pouted. Kurt gave him a smile, but shook his head.

"I have to find out where my next class is." Kurt said, pulling out his schedule sheet.

"Well.. what do you have?" Blaine asked, walking towards Kurt again. He quickly unfolded the thin blue paper, keeping his eyes locked on the words printed on it. Blaine stood directly in front of the taller boy, examining his facial features.

"Um… culinary." Kurt folded the paper back up, squeezing it into his pocket, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"I'll walk you there. I have that class too." Blaine pulled at his baggy pants. "I'm leaving guys." Blaine left Kurt, going to grab the joys satchel he left on the desk. "Let's go." Blaine opened the door for the wide-eyed boy to exit first. Everyone else in the room said their goodbyes before the door closed shut. Kurt walked slowly in front of Blaine, trying to keep his heart beat steady. Blaine cleared his throat and it made Kurt turn around once more, and he soon regretted it. The male had Kurt's satchel in his hand, and his shirt was untucked, blazer in his other hand. The dark curls on his head made his eyes stand out even more, making Kurt subconsciously lick his lips. Blaine gave the boy a smile before nodding.

"I hope you like it here even though you only have a month left here." Blaine said, making eye contact with Kurt.

"Yeah... thanks." Kurt said awkwardly. He didn't have this problem at school, mostly because there wasn't anyone attractive at his last school. But Blaine was super attractive, and he didn't think that was possible. Kurt was pretty sure the boy was straight, just like everyone else in that secret room.

"You leave anyone special behind?" Blaine said, motioning for Kurt to continue walking forward. Kurt silently thanked him for that so he couldn't see his Blushing face.

"No. No one special." Kurt clasped his hands in front of him. He liked how Blaine didn't say a specific gender.

"That's good that you didn't leave anyone who loved you."

"Well I did leave my glee friends…" Kurt sighed, hating to think about them, but they were only minutes away if he needed them.

"Glee? I didn't know you sang." Blaine said, smiling.

"You don't know anything about me really." Kurt said shrugging.

"Well, I know your name is Kurt, and that you moved from Lima. And I now know you sing." Blaine told him with confidence. Kurt snorted and opened the double doors in front of him. There were a few guys in the hall talking to each other. Blaine put Kurt's satchel on himself before walking besides the boy and grabbing his hand. Kurt flinched and pulled his hand from Blaine's. Blaine looked at him and smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "Sorry, I didn't know I was doing that."

"Mmmm…" Kurt said smirking. Kurt let the small gesture slide as he followed Blaine down a staircase. He smiled to himself as he watched Blaine greet the other students, stopping twice to have a short conversation with some.

"Culinary is the last room on the right." Blaine said, slowing down his walking. Kurt nodded and stopped next to him.

"May I have my bag back?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh, shit, yeah!" Blaine took it off and handed it back to its owner. "I gotta get myself one of these." He ruffled his hair and sighed. "I'll see you in class, save me a seat."

"Oh… you aren't coming?" Kurt asked, turning to look at the classroom door.

"I have to gel my hair back, the teacher doesn't like it out when we cook." He gave Kurt a smile before turning and walking away. Kurt watched him, grinning widely, as he turned a corner and disappeared. Taking a deep breath he opened the door to his class, a smile plastered on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Like he figured, Kurt was the only guy in class at the time. He looked at his phone to check the time and sure enough he had seven minutes until the bell actually rang. He wanted to sit in the front, but wasn't sure if Blaine liked to sit in the front. Trying his best not to be judgmental, he thought Blaine looked like the typical "hot-bad-boy-who-didn't-dare-pay-attention-in-class". Most of that, though, vanished as Blaine walked through the door. His hair was perfectly gelled back, making Kurt arch and eyebrow at Blaine's triangular shaped ones. Kurt smiled, intertwining his fingers together behind his back as Blaine made his way over towards him. His blazer was neatly buttoned and perfect.

"Get your laughs out now. This is the only class it will be like this." Blaine said pointing to his hair. His eyes landed on Kurt's lips as the boy bit them.

"Why would I laugh at your hair?" He asked.

"Because it's ridiculous!" Blaine said, sitting on top of one of the desks.

"I don't think so, I think it looks good on you." Kurt blushed a little, looking Blaine in his eyes.

"You're saying you don't like the curls? You didn't have to lie to me back there." He said, raising his eyebrow. Kurt looked away and let out a laugh.

"I love your hair in general, Blaine." Kurt reassured him.

"Good, because if not, we would've had a little problem." Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him by his blazer and leaned his head on the boys stomach. Kurt tensed at the action, but relaxed because there was no harm done. "Ugh I'm so tired." Blaine moaned into his stomach which made Kurt laugh.

"Blaine that tickles!" He said trying to pull away from him. Blaine tightened his grip and smirked.

"So you are ticklish?" He asked standing off the desk, still holding onto Kurt's blazer. Kurt's eyes went wide as he shook his head.

"No.. no I'm not!"

"Too late!' Blaine started running his fingers along Kurt's torso, tickling the boy with delight. Kurt let out a high-pitched squeal, trying to push Blaine away.

"Blaine! Blaine stop!" Kurt didn't care if he was at this school. He didn't care if he already felt himself falling in love with the "not-so-straight-looking-boy" now. Blaine lifted Kurt up on one of the counters and continued tickling the boy. Blaine felt that this was just being silly and there was nothing to it. He already liked Kurt the moment he laid eyes on him. Straddling the pale boy, Blaine let out his own laugh as he raked his hands up and down the slim torso of the latter.

"Next time down show me any weaknesses." Blaine sat himself right on Kurt's waist and smiled. He held Kurt's arms above his head and winked. "You are as red as a tomato, Kurt." Blaine looked into the eyes of the flustered teen, not even thinking twice of the situation they were in, or even hearing the bell ring for the students to go to class.

"Well next time you tickle me, I won't be responsible for your injuries. I was hold back on you this time." Kurt smiled and closed his eyes. He tried clearing his mind, actually proud of himself to not letting his friend down stairs grow in his pants. It was when he opened his eyes he found Blaine staring at him with great concentration. But he realized that the boy wasn't staring at him, but staring at his lips. Blaine bit his own lip, tightening his grip on Kurt's wrist.

"You are so beau-"

"Blaine?" A soft, but confused voice stopped Blaine from finishing his sentence. He snapped his head back to look at the male standing there, gripping his backpack straps. Blaine jumped off Kurt, and gave him a small smile. Kurt's eyes went wide as he awkwardly sat on the counter.

"Hey, Matt..." Blaine drew out. "Where is everyone?"

"Um... class was moved to the green house today. I was sent to get you, and..." Matt leaned over to look at the red face of the boy that Blaine was just all over. "And... the new guy."

"Listen," Blaine sighed. "I know that looked weird, but it was harmless." Blaine explaine8, scratching the back of his neck. As he thought about what happened, it seemed weird to him to, and he hated that because it might have been bad for Kurt. He glanced at the boy, but he was sitting still, face red from embarrassment. He turned back to Matt to find him in the same shocked expression as before.

"Okay..." he said and turned away and left the room. Blaine smiled to himself before turning around.

"Come on, Kurt. Class is outside." Kurt slid off the desk and shook his head clearing all the thoughts about what had just occured. He gave Blaine his best smile and followed him out of the classroon.

...

The rest of the day went by smoothly for Kurt. He and Blaine had two other classes together and he had his last class with Nick. Blaine kept his distance after their culinary class and Kurt didn't blame him. They both got caught feeling up on each other. It started pouring down rain the last few minutes of class it started to pour down rain. Burt got caught up at work, so Kurt had to stay after school late. He left his classroom once the bell rang and went to go sit outside in the front of the school. By the time he got under the pavilion, he was soaked to the bone. He watched as people ran to their cars, laughing the whole way.

It took a total of ten minutes before the parking lot was cleared out. Kurt sighed as he pulled his phone from his pocket in his blazer and decided to look through pictures on his phone. He came across and album of his older selfies of himself. He frowned at one where he was still in his pajamas and his hair a mess. He clicked on the trashcan in the corner of his iPhone and hovered over the 'yes' button.

"Don't delete that!" A voice said behind Kurt. He tensed and turned around. Blaine was standing over his shoulder, his eyes wide. "It's too cute." He smiled to Kurt and sat on top of the table. Kurt blushed and locked his phone, deciding against removing it. "What are you still doing here?"

"I guess I could ask you the same thing." Kurt reciprocated. Blaine gave him a small laugh before clearing his throat.

"I was just about to leave. We had to stay after for a meeting for glee." Kurt whiped his head around and gasped.

"I forgot you were in glee!"

"Yeah, Friday is our big party for it. I wish you would've came earlier so you could have joined."

"That would have been amazing." Kurt pocketed his phone with a sigh. The rain started hitting harder if possible and lighting struck off in the distance.

"It's about to get bad. Why are you still here?" Blaine asked again.

"My dad couldn't get off work at 4. It got busy with the rain and all." Blaine nodded and smiled.

"I'll take you home." He stood up off the table and winked. Kurt tolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No its fine, I can wait it out."

"There is no way in hell I am leaving you here in this storm!" Blaine said seriously. "Wait here, I'll go get my car." He took his blazer off and ran into the rain, screaming like a child and saying the rain hurt. Kurt laughed louder than he has in a while, snorting once or twice. Blaine took a while to get back, but when he did Kurt was relieved. He grabbed his things and got into the passenger side of Blaine's car. Kurt gave Blaine his blazer back and set his satchel down on his lap.

"Thank you Blaine, but I could have stayed." He told the dapper boy, pulling out his phone to tell his dad he found a way home.

"Nonsense." Was all he said and gripped the steering wheel. "Just show me how to get there." Kurt nodded at him, putting his seat belt on.

It was quiet the whole way to Kurt's house except him telling Blaine where to turn. Blaine pulled up to the drive way, and put his car in park. He looked over to Kurt, and have him a smile. Kurt did the same with a sigh. "Thanks for the ride, Blaine." He said and looked towards his house. The rain seemed to lighten up, but there were no signs of it stopping.

"Anytime." Blaine turned his car off and tool his seat belt off. "You got any food?" He asked with a smile. Kurt whipped his head towards Blaine and his eyes wide.

"You can't come in my house." He said, gripping the door handle.

"Sure I can!" Blaine jumped our of the car and ran his way over to get Kurt out of the car. He took off his blazer and held it over Kurt so that he wouldn't get wet. Kurt smiled his thanks, though was still nervous about letting Blaine into his house. They walked together to the door and together inside.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Kurt said with his best french accent."

The Hummel household was well decorated, mostly with a traditional style instead of modern. They had a flight of stairs that led down into Kurt's room. Blaine smiled, removing his wet shoes and loosening his tie. Kurt placed his shoes neatly by the door and walked straight into the kitchen. Blaine followed, licking his lips.

"I can make you something if you'd like?" Kurt asked, opening the fridge. Blaine walked up behind him and bit his lip into a smile before wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"No I'm fine." He whispered into Kurt's ear. He felt the boy tense in front of him and how his body temperature rose rapidly.

"Oh... Okay." Kurt said, barley a whisper. His eyes were wide and his face was red as a fire truck.

'What the fuck? What's the fuck?' He thought to himself. He stopped breathing and moving all together. He heard Blaine snicker as he let go.

"Loosen up a bit, Kurt." He said with his adorable smile. He nudged Kurt playfully before leaning back on the island. Kurt quickly turned to face him, his body still red.

"Please... You scared me." He said, his eyes wide as ever.

"Scared you? I didn't scare you!" Blaine said, giving Kurt a smile.

"I've never been touched like that... You nearly gave me a heart attack I was so scared. I didn't even breathe." He told the boy, finally looking away from him and towards the fridge.

"Okay, I won't touch you again." Blaine said, standing straight and walking out the kitchen.

"You can touch me!" Kurt shouted at the boy, which made him stop in his tracks and turn on his heels. "I mean... You just... I just got nervous for a second." Kurt's cheeks hurt so much from blushing, he was sure he would pass out soon. Blaine gave him a nod and smile before walking out of the kitchen. Kurt watched him as he full-out laid on the couch, making the boy loosen up.

Kurt took a deep breath before grabbing a bag of chips and taking them to Blaine. "You asked for food, remember?"

"Yeah, but I just wanted an excuse to come inside." He opened the chips and ate one,

crunching as loud as he could.

"I would've let you in anyways, Blaine." Kurt sat on the love seat adjacent from the couch. It was silent for a while, Blaine not even touching the chips anymore. After a few seconds Kurt sighed and glued his eyes to Blaine. "Why'd you leave me alone after culinary?" The question threw Blaine off as he sat up and looked at the boy strangely.

"Oh... I wanted to give you some space."

"And hugging me from behind in the kitchen is giving me space?" Kurt challenged. Blaine gave him a smile and threw his hands in the air.

"Like I said, I won't touch you again." Kurt then took his eyes off of Blaine and looked at the picture of him and his dad. This situation with Blaine had been eating him up since he met the golden-eyed boy. Was he straight or gay was the one question pushing its way in front of the millions of others.

"I'm just- I'm just so confused." Kurt finally said.

"On what?"

"On you, Blaine. At my old school, people outside of glee wouldn't even talk to me. And... I never- there never was anyone like you." Kurt finally looked back at Blaine to see the boy staring right back at him. It took all the strength he had not to let any tears fall out. "And I'm just so lost because, this doesn't seem real. Here I am, making friends my first fucking day at school," the tears breached their way from Kurt's eyes. "Actual, real friends. Then here comes you, Mr. I'm-A-Good-Looking-Bad-Ass-Straight-Hazel-Eyed-Teen." Kurt whipped his face dry, shaking his head. "This isn't real. This can't be real." He whispered to himself. Blaine slid off the couch and kneeled down by Kurt, placing his hands on either side of the crying boy.

"Kurt, this is all real. We are all glad we met you today, and I especially am. I'm sorry if I over stepped with touching you, but in just a touchy-feely guy." He then took Kurt's hand in his, helping him dry his eyes. "I hate seeing you cry right now. It's killing me knowing I'm the one who is making you cry. You should never cry over anyone, I never want to see you cry again, Kurt." The blue-eyes teen just nodded.

"I'm sorry. I get... Very emotional sometimes."

"There is no need for apology." Blaine stood back up and looked down at Kurt. It really hurt him to see a boy he already cared so much about being upset. He can only imagine the hell Kurt went through at his old school. But Blaine was going to make sure that didn't happen anymore. He held out his hand for Kurt, which the latter took and stood up next to him.

"Want to go down to my room and watch a movie or something?" Kurt asked.

"Sure thing." They walked towards the stairs. "So... I'm good looking?" Blaine asked with a smile, still holding tightly to Kurt's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

The sweet smell of honey and mangos pulled Kurt from his short trance. He kept his eyes shut, trying to fall back asleep. It was comfortably warm, which made it easier for him to drift away. There was a low beeping sound that went off, making Kurt groan. He finally opened his eyes to find out where the beeping noise was coming from, but what he noticed first was a certain curly-haired boy had his arms wrapped around himself. He immediately tensed, wondering where he had come from, but relaxed once he remembered. The beeping finally stopped, and he smiled to himself. He pulled one of Blaine's arms off himself, moving it ever-so-gently. The boy moved in his sleep, turning his back towards Kurt. Kurt grinned wider, before closing his own eyes, trying his hardest to fall back asleep. "Kurt, are you down there?"

Kurt's eyes shot open as he heard his dad call from the top of the stairs. "Shit!" He whispered frantically. He jumped up off his bed. "Uh, yeah dad!" He responded. He threw a pillow at Blaine, but the boy stayed asleep, not moving at all. If his dad caught boy, a boy he just met mind you, in his bed, Kurt would never hear the end of it. He went to the other side of the bed and shook Blaine's shoulders. "Hey. Wake up! My dad is home."

"What..." Blaine mumbled slowly, opening his eyes to see a frantic Kurt looking back down at him in panic. Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, causing Blaine to sit up quickly. Kurt pushed him out of the bed and into his bathroom.

"Kurt, whose car is that out front? And who brought you home again?" His dad asked, flipping through the mail in his hands. Kurt fixed his blazer and pants before his dad looked at him.

"Oh... Um, Blaine- he... Blaine brought me home." Kurt stuttered.

"New friend?" Burt asked. Kurt only nodded, not trusting his own voice anymore. "Is that his car?" Burt set the mail on the nightstand. Kurt hesitated before nodding again. "Which means he's still here... Where's the boy at?" Burt smiled, rubbing his hand over his bald head before putting his cap back on.

'Kurt already made a friend.' Burt thought to himself with a smile. "Um, he's in the bathroom. I didn't want him to go back driving in the storm. We were just watching a movie dad." Kurt fibbled smoothly. Burt held up his hand.

"That's fine, Kurt." His dad gave him a smile. "Well, just make sure he gets home at a decent time and you are upstairs for dinner soon." Burt gave Kurt a serious look before grabbing the mail again and walking back upstairs. Kurt waited until he heard his dad turn on the tv, probably Deadliest Catch, before going and to get Blaine.

"I'm sorry about that..." He told him, sitting back on the bed. Blaine stood in front of him, a worried expression gracing his face.

"It's fine... he sounded nice. Like he trusts you."

"He does..." Kurt removed his tie, tossing it away with his blazer. "We fell asleep." He told Blaine.

"I know. To be honest, it was the best sleep I had in a while." Blaine ruffled his curls with a sigh, sitting next to Kurt. They sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the silence. Blaine took out his phone to check the time. "I better head home. It's almost seven." He stood up and stretched his arms. Kurt stood up too, really not wanting him to leave, but nodded. "Here give me your number." Blaine handed Kurt his phone and watched as the boy typed out his name and number in there.

"Here you go sir." Kurt said with a smile. Blaine shook his head and fixed Kurt's name, putting a heart next to it. Then Kurt playfully nudged him, and he let out a small giggle.

"I'll text you when I get home. See you tomorrow?" Blaine said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, just for something to do.

"Yep. Be safe and don't go speeding on those slick streets." Kurt warned, folding his arms.

"Yes sergeant." He mocked, giving Kurt a salute. Kurt chuckled, before saluting back. Blaine smiled, shaking his head. He was really glad to have met Kurt. "Well, you better go..." Kurt said, his smile fading. He was really attached to Blaine. He was finding he really enjoyed his comforting presence.

"Yeah," Blaine said as he pocketed his phone and opened his arms wide. "Give papa a hug."

"You're stupid, Blaine." Kurt said with a smile and a roll of his eyes, but he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck nonetheless, hugging him tightly. He noticed how relaxed Blaine was once he hugged Kurt around his waist. "Don't forget homework tonight." Kurt said.

Blaine pulled back. "Oh shit, you're right! I'll text you later Kurt, goodnight!" Blaine hurriedly gathered his things before bounding up the stairs, taking two at a time.

B bKurt sighed and laid back on his bed. "Way to ruin the moment." He said to himself.

xxxK&Bxxx

"So this Blaine boy..." Burt started.

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked towards his father. "He's a friend I met today. I even met other friends. There's Jeff, he's such a dingleberry, and Nick, he's super smart, and David, he won't stop talking, but he's so sweet. And they took me to-"

"And Blaine." His dad cut him off.

"And Blaine," Kurt said with a sigh, twisting his noodles onto his fork. "What about him?"

"Nothing. He watched the baseball game before he left. He seems like a good kid." Burt replied.

Kurt's phone pimged with an incoming text from Blaine.

*I can't do this by myself ):* -Blaine

Kurt smiled as he typed out a reply.

*I'll help you after I eat dinner.*-Kurt

"Oh, he did?" Kurt set his phone on his lap and started eating his dinner as fast as he could.

"Woah, slow down there kiddo!" His dad said with a smile. "I haven't seen you eat like that since... Well ever."

"Sorry dad," he slurped. "I just remembered I have homework tonight." He grabbed his phone as it vibrated and took his plate to his sink. "It'll probably take me all night, so don't wait up for me." He ran to the stairs and slid down the railing. He grabbed his folder and instantly called Blaine. He picked up in the first ring, making Kurt like him even more.

"What's up?" Blaine asked into his phone. He didn't mean to answer it that fast, but he desperately wanted to hear Kurt's voice. Blaine sat at his desk, his thick unruly curls wet from his shower.

"Homework, remember?" Kurt reminded him and it made him grin.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

"You are such a nerd, I swear." Kurt said, putting Blaine on speaker.

"I actually am. I finished the homework before my shower. I just wanted to see if you'd call me and you did." Kurt could hear the smile in Blaine's voice and that made him smile in return.

"Are you serious?" Kurt said, trying to make himself sound angry, but failing miserably.

"I'll send it to you later. I just wanted to hear your sweet voice before I crash." Blaine leaned back in his rolling chair, and he stifled a yawn.

"You are such a flirt." Kurt sighed into the phone.

"It's a blessing and a curse." Blaine sighed dramatically, playing around.

"Well... Send me the work now before I fall asleep." Kurt yawned, realizing that he was getting tired, too. He really wanted to see Blaine.

"Let's go somewhere." Blaine said into the phone as if reading Kurt's mind

. "Okay." Kurt answered a little too quickly. "Wait... My dad is still up. He should be sleep around eleven." He heard Blaine sigh.

"I can't wait- that's fine." He corrected himself quickly, dropping his flannel on his bed. "Just call me back when you think he's asleep. I'm gonna try to take a nap, and I think you should, too." Blaine laid back down, his heart calming.

"Yeah, I was gonna say the same. I'll call you later Blaine."

"Okay."

"Okay." Kurt hung up the phone, leaving Blaine to hang up next. The curly-haired boy was falling for Kurt every second they chatted. He set his alarm for 10:30 and forced himself to stop thinking about Kurt. Around 8:30, he finally drifted to sleep, imagining Kurt was sleeping right in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Enjoy! :)

Chapter 4

"He's sleep." Kurt whispered on the other end.

Blaine pulled his phone away from his ear to glance at the time. It read 10:00pm. He squinted his eyes into the darkness of his room and then looked back at his phone. "Pops went to sleep early." He croaked. He heard Kurt's angelic laugh on the other line as he sat up. "I'll be over there in a few minutes, okay?" "Yeah, sure that's fine." Kurt answered, taking a seat on the couch in the living room. He was dressed in his black trench coat and red scarf. It was still raining out side, causing the weather to be colder than normal in the spring.

"Are you hungry?" Blaine asked, pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Not really, I ate really fast today and it's just now hitting me." Kurt replied.

Blaine set his phoneon his bed as he pulled a striped hoodie over his head. He looked in the mirror before flipping the hood over his wild curls. "Alright, well no picnic tonight then. There goes my idea." He said with a pout.

"Oh Blaine... Did you already make food?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"No I was going to, but I'm not that hungry either." Blaine said, grabbing his dad's truck keys off the counter. "I'm leaving my house now. I'll see you soon." He hung up the phone after Kurt said bye and pulled out of the drive way. On his five minute drive to see Kurt, Blaine replayed the day in his head. In the beginning of his day, he was feeling shitty because his mom had once again, come home drunk the night before, reeking of alcohol and very angry. She came in the house screaming and throwing things before his dad had to restrain her. Blaine didn't even leave his room because he knew what was going on in the kitchen; he could hear her slurred words, voice booming in the kitchen. When he got to school, his mood carried on until he laid eyes on Kurt, and all his problems vanished. Blaine had never felt this way about anyone, but of course, there was no one like Kurt. It was like he found his missing puzzle piece.

Kurt was sitting on his porch, sivering a little from the chilly night air, once Blaine pulled up to his house. He got out of his car, meeting Kurt halfway. The rain soften, leaving balls of water on Kurt's long and gorgeous eyelashes, fanning his porcelain skin.

"Did I make you wait long?" Blaine asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets to keep warm. His eyes raked over what Kurt was wearing, and he had to say, he looked amazing.

"No, I came out here a few seconds ago, actually." Kurt gave him a smile, looking Blaine over as well.

Blaine stood there, rocking back and forth on his heels. "I brought my dads truck." He deadpanned.

"I see." Kurt said. "Are we going to go or stand in the rain?"

"Shit, sorry." He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him towards the truck, and Kurt grinned, going willingly. Blaine opened the passenger door for him, making sure he put his seat belt on before closing it.

"So... Where are we going?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"It's a surprise." Blaine said with a wink.

Kurt blushed and faced forward, ready to start this adventure with Blaine.

xxxK&Bxxx

"I want to hear your story." Blaine shifted his body so he was looking up towards the sky, the full moon breaking its way through the clouds.

Kurt was resting his head on Blaine's torso, facing towards Blaine. "You want to hear my tragic story?" Kurt asked playfully, capturing Blaine's face in the moonlight. Blaine chuckled, making Kurt's body vibrate too. "I doubt your life could have been crap. You are too perfect."

"Thanks, Blaine, but you are wrong. My mom died when I was eight, leaving me and my father to grow up on our own. He struggled a lot, until I was old enough to take care of myself. Middle school was a tough time..." Kurt sat up and crossed his legs. "I came out to one of my friends my second year, and he told the whole school. I ended up being home schooled until high school. Then even that was hell. I was the only open gay kid at the school, and you better believe I was bullied for it."

"I'm sorry Kurt. It makes me so pissed... no one should have to deal with stuff like that. I'm sorry about your mom." Blaine sat up and pulled his knees to his chest.

Kurt just nodded, his mood changing drastically. Then he stood up off the bed of the truck and jumped off, wiping his hands on his skinny jeans.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked, standing up as well.

"Lets go walking." Kurt suggested, walking towards a thicket of trees a few feet in front of him. Blaine, jumping off the truck, jogged to catch up with Kurt. "My legs were getting stiff."

"I could've done something about that." Blaine said with a devious grin.

Kurt pushed him away, but stopped right before he walked into the woods. "Blaine, I am so glad I met-." Kurt stopped, looking up at the sky as rain started to come down, once again. "Shit, it looks like our little date is getting canceled." Kurt folded his arms, hoping Blaine would agree so he didn't get his hair soaked.

Blaine looked down at his phone with a frown. "Yeah, and it's nearly twelve. Come on." Blaine hooked his arm around Kurt's shoulders and they walked quickly, back towards the truck. The drive was quiet,but not uncomfortable, much like on the way here, except the rain pounded on the windshield. Once they pulled up into Kurt's drive way, the rain seemed to disappear out of thin air.

"Well, I enjoyed this Blaine." Kurt said, giving the boy a genuine smile.

"I did too, I just wish I could've taken you somewhere better."

"We'll have more times." Kurt said, without even thinking. The both of them froze when they heard what had just come out of Kurt's mouth. Then looking at each other, they both laughed.

"Well I sure do hope so." Blaine said. "You better get in before Pops comes outside and kills us with his shotgun you told me about." Blaine stated while he unlocked the truck doors. Kurt sat there staring at Blaine for a little bit before nodding.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt said with a small smile. He opened the door and was about to get out, when he was pulled back in by his sleeve. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him in tightly. Kurt gasped lightly, melting into the warm and comforting hug and just Blaine.

"Goodnight Kurt."

"Goodnight." Blaine let him go, his hazel eyes connecting with Kurt's blue ones. The pale boy's cheeks turned a pink tint. Then he got out of the truck, and watched as Blaine pulled away and drove down the street. The boy smiled widely and jumped up twice before calming himself down and opening the front door. Luckily, there was no sign of his dad as he snuck in and downstairs to his room. The only thing he removed was his scarf and coat before sitting down on his bed, still messy from both naps earlier that day. He couldn't stop smiling and he couldn't get that boy out of his head. He really thought Blaine was going to kiss him when he pulled him back inside of the truck, but that hug was good enough for him. Blaine Anderson was the perfect guy for him. He was all he wanted.

xxxK&Bxxx

Blaine opened the front door, slowly creeping in. He turned around to shut the door before the lamp turned on behind him.

"Blaine Anderson." A slurred voice said.

He turned around quickly to find his mom, sitting on the couch right in front of him. Her clothes were tattered and he could smell the alcohol obviously seeping through her pores. "What are you... doing boy?" "I just went to put gas in dad's truck." He lied. He didn't have time for this. He walked past his mom and up the stairs. She didn't even try to stop him. His mom just sat there and dozed off by the time he made it to his room.

"Why can't people change?" He said to himself, before closing his door, shutting off the stentch of alcohol downstairs. Blaine disgarded his hoodie and crawled under his covers, to get warm, before checking his phone for any message from anyone. There were a couple from Jeff, and one from Kurt. He scrolled through them.

'Send me the homework?'-Jeff

'Hey, if I dye my hair, do you think it'll fall out?'-Jeff

Blaine snorted to himself.

'I had so much fun tonight, B. Goodnight(:' -Kurt

Blaine smiled, ignoring Jeff, but texting Kurt back before he fell sleep.

'Goodnight Kurttttttt'-Blaine


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I think he's here." Burt said in a gruff voice, placing his coffee mug on the table.

"Who?" Kurt asked, looking at his father with false confusion, but trying to hide his smile. Kurt swallowed his last piece of pancake and took a sip of juice before his dad answered.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, Kurt. I heard you talking on the phone with Blaine this morning." Burt smiled, and he stood up, answering the door as it rang. Kurt only smiled, going to wash his dishes in the sink. He heard his dad talking with Blaine about some sports team that was going into the play-offs this weekend. Kurt was happy that Burt finally had someone to talk sports with because he had no intention in learning about any of it.

It's true. Blaine likes football. Kurt likes scarves. "Just have him back at a reasonable time," Burt said, grabbing his keys off the counter. "Pay attention in school." He added, before leaving the house.

"Sweet, we can hang out." Blaine said with a smirk.

Kurt turned around to face him, his smile growing at the sight of the boy. His hair was gelled back this time, making his eyebrows stand out. His heart raced at the sight of just...Blaine. "I can't," Kurt said, drying his hands on a towel. "I was going to go to the mall with some friends after school."

Blaine took a seat on the counter and frowned. "Oh." He said, obviously disappointed, looking away from Kurt to hide his frown. Well shit, I wanted to hang out. Blaine thought.

"I'm sorry Blaine, but I already promised them." Kurt grabbed his satchel from the floor. "I haven't seem my Lima friends in a while."

"That's totally fine." Blaine lied, shrugging off the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach

. "Let's go before we are late..." Kurt said softly. He didn't want to make it awkward, but it seemed like it was. He also wasn't trying to make Blaine angry or upset, but he really missed his friends, or the friends he did have. The ride to school was very uncomfortable, almost like nothing special happened last night. Maybe it was nothing to him. Kurt thought miserably. He kept his focus on the trees that were passing as they drove to school, instantly regretting telling Blaine about his plans today. Kurt wanted to spend so much time with Blaine, to be with him every second of everyday, but he thought he was thinking ahead of himself with the thoughts of Blaine may not even liking him that way. He might not even like me... Kurt thought, sighing loudly.

"I'm not upset, Kurt. I'm glad you are spending time with your friends." Blaine said, though he knew he didn't mean the first part. "We still have school, and we can always go on a little night adventure." "Okay..." Kurt said, finally looking into Blaine's comforting gaze. The hazel eyes were already staring at him, and Kurt smiled since the first time getting in the car.

"I shouldn't be gone long anyways."

"Good. More Kurt for me." Blaine said playfully, as he parked in the front of the school. Both boys got out and met out front. "I don't get to see you until lunch." Blaine said with a pout.

Kurt smiled and patted his shoulder. "You'll live Blainey-Boy. The bell already rang, so try not to be tardy for your first class." Kurt winked and turned to walk away. Blaine just stood there and cleared his throat, causing Kurt to look behind him. He opened his arms out wide and smirked, clearly wanting a hug. "My hug?" He asked, standing on his tip-toes.

Kurt tried to hide his smile as he came back and embraced Blaine.

"Guess I'll see you later." Blaine whispered lowly in his ear

. "Yeah." Kurt replied with a shiver.

xxxK&Bxxx

Are you done yet?-Blaine

Kurt smiled down at his phone, but put it away without answering. He didn't want to be rude to his friends. Rachel grabbed a skirt from the rack and examined it in the light before deciding to out it back. Mercedes and Santana were on the other side, talking about what they were doing in the summer next week. Kurt quickly looked down at his phone and typed a reply.

No Blaine.-Kurt

"Kurt, who are you texting?" Rachel asked, seeming to pop up out of nowhere, her big brown eyes casually staring right into Kurt's soul.

The boy just rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone. "So when are we leaving again?" Kurt questioned, ignoring her, and he stood up and rubbed his now sweaty, clammy hands on his skinny jeans.

"Whenever Santana feels like it." Santana retorted, approaching. "I need new summer clothes. No way in hell am I wearing what I wore all year long."

"What, that stupid cheer leading uniform?" Rachel pointed out rudely, flipping her hair.

"No, Dumble-Berry." Santana answered with a roll of her eyes. "Why are you so ready to leave, Lady Face? You got a fuck date or something.? Getting your mack on?" Kurt involuntarily blushed at her words, and she noticed. She clapped her hands together and a wide devious smirk was seen on her face. "I knew it! I knew you were getting some tail!"

"No I'm not!" Kurt shushed her, looking around in panic, embarrassed.

"But there is a guy?" Mercedes asked, twisting a shirt in her hands.

"Well-" Kurt started slowly

. "Is he cute?" Rachel cut him off. All Kurt could do was blush. He would be lying if he said there was a guy because Blaine never actually told him he liked him, but he would be lying if he said there wasn't a guy. "Well Kurt? We won't judge if he's butt-ugly." Rachel said, blunt.

"You know what, I'm craving a pretzel." Kurt said changing the subject. "I think I'll go get one." He didn't wait for them to stop him, he just went to go stand in line. There was a blonde-haired boy, bopping his head to whatever he was listening to in his ear buds. Kurt smiled at his action.

"I need three cinnamon pretzels." The boy in front of him ordered, and he could swear he knew that voice. The boy grabbed his pretzels and turned around, nearly head-butting Kurt.

"Jeff! What are you doing here?" Kurt exclaimed, watching as the boy pulled one ear bud out with huge grin.

"Hummel, I'm just here with Nick, David, and Blaine." Jeff grinned with a shrug of his shoulders. Kurt's heart starting beating faster at the mention of the curly-haired boy. He quickly looked around the mall and found the three boys sitting at a round table, apparently having a funny conversation. "What is Blaine doing here? He didn't tell me he was going to the mall." Kurt asked in confusion.

"He heard we were going and wanted to tag along for some reason. When we asked where you were he said you were already here with your friends and he wanted to spy on you." Jeff shrugged his shoulders, and explained, as if that was an everyday thing.

"Kurt, what's taking you so..." Rachel trailed off, looking at the much taller, blonde boy with pretzels in his hand. "Who is this?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the boy.

"Rachel, this is Jeff. Jeff, Rachel." Kurt placed a hand on his hip impatiently, searching around for a gelled-haired certain dapper boy.

"Well, hello. Is this the guy?" Rachel assumed, looking at her best friend.

"What? No." Kurt hurried to say, and he crossed his arms. "Where is... Everyone." Kurt tried to ask subtly, totally not mentioning Blaine. Yeah, right. Jeff pointed behind him. "In the food court. Let's go." Jeff said invitingly, and he walked off, Rachel following suit. Kurt called over his other friends and they all fell in line behind the blonde boy. Kurt could hear David's loud laugh, and it made him smile, realizing he missed his Warblers already. Jeff held up the pretzels and the boys cheered, Nick's eyes going wide, and he licked his lips.

"Who are these weirdos?" Santana droned, stopping and crossing her arms.

"Apparently, Kurt's insanely hot friends." Rachel whispered, her eyes fixated on Jeff. Kurt just rolled his eyes and when he looked back towards the boys, hazel eyes were glued on his. Kurt couldn't hide his grin, so he turned towards Mercedes with a smile.

"He's the one." She whispered to him knowingly.

He just gave her a confused look at her devious smile and turned around.

"Hey." Blaine said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, a habit when he got nervous.

Kurt smiled, biting his lip. "Hey stalker."

Blaine smiled widely. "I didn't think you would catch me here. I just wanted to keep an eye on you."

"Well that's very sweet of you, but I was fine." Kurt replied, and he turned to look at his friends, standing awkwardly behind them. "Blaine, these are my Glee Friends. Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana." He pointed to each one and they waved. Blaine nodded to each one, giving them a smile. Santana came up behind Kurt and gripped his shoulders.

"So he's the one you're fucking? I'd tap that..." She said loud enough for Blaine to hear. Blaine laughed and crosses his arms while Kurt just stood there frozen.

"I'm not-no." Kurt forced out. They all just laughed. "Go talk to the boys." He whispered to her. She finally left him alone and started to make conversation with Nick and Jeff while the other two girls were already having a good time with David.

"Finally, alone time with Kurt." Blaine said happily, and ran his hand over his gelled hair, moving closer to Kurt. "That Santana girl is pretty funny. She's something else." He said. Kurt just rolled his eyes, keeping his arms crossed. "You are a stalker." He said once again, earning a smile from Blaine.

"It's what I do best." Blaine answered with a shrug and opened his arms for a hug. "I don't want to give you a hug." Kurt said, biting his lip to hide a smile.

Blaine dropped his arms, frowning. "Why not?"

"Because." Kurt turned his back towards the shorter boy.

He felt Blaine step closer and wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him tightly in a hug. "I'll get my own hug." Blaine said into his ear, his hot breath ghosting lightly over Kurt's shell. Kurt giggled and pushed him away.

Santana whistled at the two, but Kurt ignored her. He missed Blaine badly. "When are we going to have official alone time?" Blaine asked.

"When we all leave the mall." Kurt simply stated, and he turned around and faced him again.

"Sooooo, let's leave right now." Blaine said quickly, grabbing Kurt's arm and pulled him a few feet before Kurt stopped.

"We can't just leave!" Kurt whispered loudly.

"Fine..." Blaine pouted adorably, and walked with Kurt back over to their friends.

"Hey love birds." David said with a knowing wink, patting the vacant seat next to him so Kurt could sit. "We all should go somewhere. I'm liking your friends, Kurt."

"Yeah that'd be fun!" Rachel clapped excitedly.

"I can't guys... I can't be out late, dad's orders." Kurt said, jokingly kicking Blaine lightly in the leg under the table.

"I might as well take you home now I guess." Blaine said, catching on with Kurt's plot, winking.

"Then let's have a party this weekend, to kick off the summer?" Jeff spoke up.

"Sure thing. Sounds great. I can invite my other friends, too. But, I should really get going guys. This was fun!" Kurt rushed out, standing up. He kissed the girls' cheeks, and waved at the guys, heading out the back way with Blaine. "Are you really taking me home now?" Kurt asked once inside Blaine's car.

"Hell no. It's not even six yet. We're going to my house." Blaine suggested, putting the car in drive and heading towards his place.

Kurt scrolled through the text messages he already got from Santana since he left.

I want a link to the sex tape, Porcelain.-Satan

Kurt just rolled his eyes, knowing his latina friend. He glanced over at Blaine, the boy concentrating on driving through the busy roads. "Wanna know something?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded, turning his focus out the window. "I snuck a picture of you sleeping yesterday and it's my new lock screen." Kurt gasped and hit Blaine on his arm, causing the boy to grin. "Why would you do that?!" Kurt asked, with a red tint appearing on his neck and cheeks, and he picked up Blaine's phone, and sure enough, his picture was on there. His lips were slightly open and his long eyelashes were resting just above his pale cheeks. His hair was tousled, making Kurt groan in embarrassment. "I sleep ugly, Blaine. I am so not attractive. Ugh."

"You are adorable, are you kidding me?" Blaine argued, rolling his eyes at the boy. Kurt held Blaine's phone in his hands, and looked back over at him. "You really think so?" He asked hesitantly, his pink lips, slightly left open just like in the picture. Blaine stopped at a 4-way stop and looked over at the boy. "Of course I do. And you are beautiful right now." Blaine smiled. Kurt was everything to him and he had known the boy for only two days. "Don't let anyone tell you any different."

"Blaine you are so sweet." Kurt blushed. Go for it! Kurt thought. Kiss me!

"I know." He said jokingly, and continued driving. Kurt mentally cried, his heart sinking, but looked out the window once again. A few minutes passed and they arrived at a large, two story house with a small garden in front and a dog running loose behind the fence on the side of the house. "Welcome home." Blaine said, then gasped, stopping himself. "I mean... Welcome to my home." He laughed nervously and got out the car.

"What an amazing house!" Kurt said, once he stood in front of it. He absolutely loved the color scheme and the plants surrounding everything.

"Thanks, my dad works in some big company in Canada. He's usually gone a few times a month." Blaine replied nonchantantly, and he walked over to the fence and unlocked it. The golden retriever jumped up on him and he laughed loudly.

Kurt walked over and the dog left Blaine and went sniffing around Kurt. "What a cute dog!" Kurt gushed, bending down to pet the overly-excited canine on her back.

"Oh yeah, Laila is the best." He also bent down next to them.

"I always wanted a dog. It gets lonely when it's just yourself." Kurt spoke sadly, rubbing behind Laila's ears.

Blaine nodded, knowing that feeling once his older brother, Cooper, left and moved to California. "Let's go in." Blaine ushered the two inside, noticing his mom wasn't home and jumped for joy internally. The inside of Blaine's house, Kurt noticed, was even more spectacular than the outside.

"Blaine... I'm in love with your house!" He said. He watched Laila run and lay down on her bed in the corner of the living room. Blaine nodded and could not stand not touching Kurt so he came from behind him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, holding him tightly. He immediately felt Kurt's body warm up and it made him smile.

"Can we go to my room?" Blaine asked, causing shivers to crawl up and down Kurt's spine. The boy, loss of words, nodded. Blaine smiled and lead them up the stairs.

A/N: Very special thank you to Charleygyrl(Marianne) for beta-ing my story! I love you(: also, reviews make me happy sooooo?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Blaine's lips parted, granting Kurt to press his tongue in further, elicting a whimper from the dapper boy. He felt the boy's arms around his waist, and blushed at the predicament they were in. Kurt knew it was going to happen sooner or later, and he got his wish, thankfully. Blaine pulled Kurt flushed against his own chest, his back leaning against the wall. Kurt whimpered a little before pulling away. "Blaine..." He whispered. Blaine just gave him a nod, like he knew what Kurt was asking, before he leaned in and kissing him again. Kurt brought his hands up and rested them on either side of Blaine's cheeks. The curly haired boy bit playfully at Kurt's bottom lip, making the other boy moan. He smiled into the kiss. "Blaine..." Kurt repeated desperately. Blaine took advantage of the moment and started placing sweet kisses down Kurt's jawline and on his pale neck. Kurt giggled, and Blaine nipping playfully at Kurt's adam's apple, which had Kurt throwing his head back with pleasure. He felt Blaine begin to suck lightly at his neck before he brought Blaine's mouth back up to meet his own. He stopped the shorter teen momentarily, knowing his dad would kill him if he came home with a hickey.

It was only day two of spending time with Blaine...just being his his mere presence, and Kurt was already ready to marry this boy. "God, Kurt." Blaine panted hotly, gripping Kurt's waist. He licked his swollen red lips as Kurt started rubbing his clearly defined chest and kissing his olive-skinned neck. The usually pale teen was now a dark red tint and his eyes started turning dark gray, a lustful and hungry gaze eyeing Blaine appreciatively. Blaine tried to calm himself down before pulling Kurt back up to kiss him. There was a knock at his door that startled the both of them.

"Hey Blaine, son, are you in there? I just wanted to tell you goodbye before I head back up to Canada for a business project." His dad's voice boomed through the door.

"Um, yeah! Okay, I'm coming." His voice cracked a little, as he quickly stood up. His lips were swollen and his cheeks were a dark blush of red. He looked at Kurt, a quick nod, before he opened the door and stepped out. "Hey... I thought you were leaving tomorrow?" He asked, closing his door and fixing his mop of tousled dark curls on his head. His dad placed a hand on his shoulder before ushering him towards his office.

"Well, I was supposed to, but they needed me up there early to help with some issues. They didn't even tell me what was going on. Some company." He answered with a tired sigh, and started gathering a few things to place inside his work duffel-bag.

"That's fine." Blaine said, crossing his arms and he casually leaned against the door frame. "Have you seen..." He trailed off, looking at a picture on his dads desk. His brother was there and his mom was smiling. Blaine was sitting on top of his dads shoulder, with the widest of smiles. He remembered that day, the only good memory that that family had. He cherished it.

"No... I haven't seen your mother today." His dad replied, walking over to his son. "Be good son. I'll see you in a week." He embraced his son, holding him close. Blaine hugged his dad back, knowing he'd have to deal with his mom alone for a full week. _Great._ Blaine thought, hiding his frown. His dad headed downstairs, and Blaine followed. He watched him drive off before closing and locking the door. He quickly ran back up to his room, taking two stairs at a time, his heart racing with excitement, and opened the door. Kurt was looking around the room at some of the older pictures, noticing who was the cute boy right away, his lips curling up slightly into a smile.

"You were so cute." Kurt cooed when Blaine flopped down with a _thud_ on his bed. "What happened?" He asked jokingly, grinning and he turned to face Blaine. He smiled at the boy, biting his lower lip, and motioned for him to come sit.

"You are so mean, Kurt." He frowned.

"You like it."

"I do." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and gave him a kiss on his knuckles. "My dad is a cockblock." Blaine sighed, upset. Kurt just laughed.

"I'm glad he came, I needed the distraction." Kurt murmured with a blush. His eyes lowered to the bed.

"Uh-oh." Blaine smirked knowingly. Kurt just leaned back against the headboard and crossed his arms.

"Look who's being mean now."

"Yeah, yeah." Blaine teased, crawling towards Kurt with a devious grin plastered on his face. He placed a small chaste kiss on Kurt's lips. "You're a good kisser, Kurt." Blaine said bluntly, licking his lips. "I like that."

"Of course I am." Kurt said confidently, poking him in the nose. "I guess you are an okay kisser." Kurt teased with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah, but you kept moaning my name..." Blaine laughed and captured Kurt's lips before the boy could respond. Kurt hummed into it, running his hands through Blaine's thick unruly curls. He absolutely craved this boy. Blaine pulled away, getting comfortable, and laid between Kurt's legs, resting his head on his stomach. "Keep doing that with my hair." He said lowly, his breath hitching, and his eyes fluttered closed at the pale boy's gentle hands. Kurt smiled, and obliged. Blaine kept whimpering, and Kurt bit his lip to keep from moaning as well. "God, is everything about you perfect?" Blaine asked, squirming, and he licked his lips. The boy just laughed, twisting a curl in his fingers.

"I can't believe it's almost summer." Kurt said with a sigh.

"I know, that means more time with you, hopefully?" Blaine asked hesitantly, opening his eyes, watching Kurt run his hands through his hair.

"Great," Kurt said with a grin. "I can't _wait_ to annoy you 24/7."

"You can never annoy me." Blaine snorted, seeming so sure of it.

"Oh, I can be pretty annoying." Kurt snickered, making Blaine sit up so he could wrap his arms around his neck. "Trust me on that." Kurt rested his head in the crook of Blaine's neck and hummed lightly, content at the moment.

"What time do you have to be back again?" Blaine asked, not really wanting Kurt to go home. _Stay. Forever. Please..._

"My dad said as long as it's a reasonable time I'm ok." Kurt answered softly, letting go of Blaine and he laid out on his stomach on the bed. Blaine slid next to him, looking up at the ceiling. "Is nine a reasonable time?" Blaine asked worriedly, glancing over at Kurt. Kurt's eyes were closed as he answered.

"No... Not really." He sighed and turned, facing the wall. "I'm really tired right now and your bed is so soft."

"Take a nap... I'll wake you before eight." Blaine offered. Kurt nodded, clutching the pillow in his arms. Blaine smiled and placed a blanket from his closet over the boy.  
Blaine decided not to be creepy and watch the boy sleep, so he left him alone and headed downstairs. He never really imagined this happening to him. With the crappy life he did have, and now it seemed like it was going to get better. He walked into the kitchen and placed a bag of popcorn in the microwave before pulling out his phone.

 _Come over_ -Blaine

He waited for a reply, grabbing a bottle of water and his popcorn and sprawling out on the ottoman.

 **Alright, Jeff and I will be there soon** -Nick

xxxK&Bxxx

Kurt swore he could've slept longer if it wasn't from the laughter coming from downstairs. He sat up in confusion, rubbed his eyes, almost forgetting where he was. Quietly, he got off Blaine's bed and grabbed the blanket. He swiftly walked down the stairs and caught a glimpse of Blaine throwing popcorn into Jeff's mouth, before the boy realized he was standing there.

"Woah, Kurt!" Jeff said with a smile. "Geez... You put him to sleep there Blaine?" Nick snorted and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Blaine muttered, standing up to let Kurt sit down. "How was your nap?" Blaine asked genuinely concerned, looking down at his phone. It read 7:45.

"It was good, thank you for letting me rest." Kurt said honestly, and he slumped on the couch next to Jeff. Blaine resumed his position on the ottoman next to Nick. "How long have you guys been here?"

"Just an hour or so." Nick answered. "Blaine was lonely; he didn't even tell us you were here." Kurt smiled, keeping his eyes closed.

"I have to take him home soon." Blaine said, disappointment noted in his voice, and his heart sank to his toes.

"I don't want to go." Kurt said sadly, finally opening his eyes. They met Blaine's and he smiled. He still can't believe that they kissed just and hour ago. Kurt blushed at the thought of it.

"I don't _want_ you to go." Blaine repeated, biting his lip. Jeff and Nick looked back and forth between the two. Jeff stood up and pointed at them in accusation.

"What the fuck is going on?!" He asked excitedly, a smile growing on his face. "What is going on?"

"Well-" Kurt started.

"Just tell me!"

"I'm _trying_ to if you would calm down!" Kurt laughed. "Once we got here, we've just been..." Kurt answered, looking at Blaine for help. Blaine just shook his head with a grin. "Uhm... We may or may not have been kissing..." Kurt blushed a tomato red, then hid his face shyly behind the blanket. Nick whistled, and Jeff started jumping up and down, like an over-excited puppy dog.

"What?!" He screamed, causing Laila to lift her head up from her slumber. "What?" He repeated, whispering when he saw the canine arouse from her sleep with a startle.

"You heard right." Blaine said, with no shame, grabbing his keys. "Now get the hell out of my house."

"You are telling me everything tomorrow in school, dude." Jeff playfully threatened, walking out, following Nick. "I need details, Anderson!" Kurt immedaitely stood next to Blaine before Blaine even locked the door behind him. Blaine made sure that Nick and Jeff left before he did. He backed Kurt up against his car and touched his nose against Kurt's.

"Blaine..." Kurt said softly, licking his lips, his eyes never leaving Blaine's own neglected lips.

"I love it when you say my name." Blaine said sweetly, and he smiled. He pressed his lips lightly against Kurt's. "I wish you didn't have to go." Blaine sighed, holding Kurt steady by his waist. Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine on his cheek.

"Let's run away." Kurt suggested playfully.

"Yeah right, your dad would come after me with his shotgun in a heartbeat. He might kill me if I don't get you home now." Blaine answered, finally let Kurt go and he unlocked his car. Kurt got in, and buckled his seatbelt.  
It was quiet, but not uncomfortable, as usual, on the way to Kurt's house. Once they got there, though, Blaine wasn't letting go of him so easily.

"Blaine, stop it." Kurt giggled, pushing the teen off of him. Blaine refused and held him closer, and started nibbling behind Kurt's ear. The boy relaxed in his arms and his eyes rolled back in pleasure. He'd found the spot.

"God... Okay." Blaine snickered, and kissed the boy on his lips before letting him go. "Sorry." Blaine said, quite embarrassed.

"Don't be." Kurt blushed. "Text me when you get home." Kurt kissed the boy on his cheek before rushing into his house. Blaine sat on the hood of his car with a smile, thinking life couldn't get any better than this...

A/N: Thank you again! I should be able to write a lot tomorrow because I have half a day ahah (:


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own glee! I wish I did!

Song: First Day Of My Life

"We need to find out who we are bringing to this party." Jeff said, kicking back in his chair, and he rested his feet on the table. All five boys were sitting around the circular wooden table in the secret library after school.

"Just the regular people," David said, tossing a hackey-sack in the air. "Us, of course. Hunter, Thad, Trent, Wes, and Sebastian."

"You really want to invite that snake?" Blaine said angrily.

Kurt looked up from the book he was reading, worried about Blaine's tone of voice. Obviously, he was upset about _something_.

"He's a changed man." David said matter-of-factly, and he sighed.

"Changed my ass," Nick grumbled, unconvinced. "A tiger can't change his stripes."

"He has changed." Blaine said with a feign smile. "Changed into an asshole..."

"Okay... Who are you guys talking about?" Kurt piped up, setting the book down momentarily. Blaine looked over to him, his angry expression subsiding instantly.

"Sebastian Smythe." David answered. "He... We all used to be very good friends with him."

"But...?" Kurt asked slowly, and he sat up and leaned on the table. "Something happened?"

"Sebastian... changed." David simply stated, letting the sack fall on the table. Kurt sat, a confused look across his face, but he decided he didn't want to press if the boys didn't want to talk about it. "But he apologized, at least to me." David added, with a shrug. "I forgive him. He was protecting his sister."

"He fucking beat your ass. And for no good reason!" Jeff shouted, kicking his chair backwards. It fell to the floor with a _thud!_ "How can you forgive him? How? He's nothing but a snake."

David didn't respond. He just sat there, picking at his half eaten sandwhich.

"He's not coming." Blaine interjected, crossing his arms.

"He is if I want him to come." David muttered, disagreeing.

"I'm sorry? What?" Jeff pressed on. "I'm sorry, but he's not coming anywhere near you ever again, David."

"Whatever. I don't know why you guys don't trust me." David said giving up, and he stood up from the table and left the room. It was silent, and Kurt didn't like it.

"So, what exactly happened here?" He asked. No one said anything for a while, but it was Jeff who finally calmed down enough to answer.

"Well, David had this crush on Sebastian's sister like four years ago, but she was in sixth grade at the time, and Sebastian was really protective of her. So one day, David told me that he was done playing innocent and finally asked the girl out." Jeff took a deep breath and looked to Nick before continuing. Nick nodded for him to proceed. "She said yes... But then made a big controversy saying the he tried to do things to her. Inappropriate things..."

"That little bitch." Nick muttered, a frown on his face. "He didn't even see her that day because he was with me the whole time at the park. Then all of a sudden Sebastian comes to the park and beats the shit-" Nicks voice breaks as he looks away from them. "He beat the shit out of David, and I didn't do anything to help him." Nick crossed his arms. "He came with friends that held me down, and all I could do was scream. Parents came and pulled him off, but David...he was out. He wasn't responding to any of the things the nurses were doing to him in the ambulance. I was scared."

"We all were once we heard." Jeff sighed. "We dropped Sebastian's bitch ass quick, and he moved away for a few years before showing up again like nothing happened."

Kurt took the news straight to the heart, and it made him like David even more than before. But Kurt kept his comments to himself, twiddling his thumbs. Blaine looked over towards him, giving him a small smile. Kurt just shook his head, heavily affected by this news.

"So, no Sebastian allowed." Nick said with a smile. "Glad we got that covered. Now, Kurt, tell us who you are bringing and who can get us drinks."

xxxK&Bxxx

"You're home early." Burt said as his son walked into the kitchen. He was cooking some type of pasta that Kurt was sure he wouldn't like.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed and stood next to his dad. "Nick brought me home because he had to go to his sisters recital and Blaine wanted to tag along, but I was too tired to go." Kurt shook his head. "I'm so ready for school to be over. It's draining me."

"Go get some rest, son." Burt laughed. Kurt nodded and trudged his way to his room to sleep.

xxxK&Bxxx

Kurt's phone rang, pulling him forcefully from his slumber. Groaning, he reached for it and brought it up to his ear. "Hello?" He croaked. There was shuffling on the other end. "Hello?" He repeated louder.

"Oh, hey Kurt!"

"Yes Jeff?" Kurt sighed, slightly annoyed, and he yanked the covers over his head. There was more rustling on the other end before the blonde headed boy replied.

"You need to come to the park right now."

"Do you not know what time it is?" Kurt argued and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but. Please." He said it out of breath.

This concerned Kurt. Kurt sat up in his bed. "What's going on, Jeffrey?"

Jeff laughed. "Nothing to worry about. Just come on down." Jeff said quickly, hanging up the phone leaving a confused Kurt sitting in bed.

xxxK&Bxxx

"Is he coming?" Blaine asked impatiently, rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans. He watched as Jeff and Nick hung Christmas lights over and around tree branches and lit candles. David was swinging his legs from on top of a branch just above Blaine.

"He didn't say...I just told him to come." Jeff yelled from behind.

Blaine smiled nervously. "I can't believe it...I've never felt this way before. About anyone." Blaine said mostly to David as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Yeah." David muttered. Blaine turned to look up to him, but David gave him a small smile. "Sorry Blaine. I'm happy for you. I'm just upset about earlier."

"I know, and I'm sorry. We are just looking out for you though. You have to understand that." Blaine pleaded, trying to make his friend understand.

"I understand, but that was the past. I'm sure he's changed." David sighed and jumped down from the tree. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulder and gave him a smile. "You don't think you are moving too fast?"

"Nope, not at all. I _need_ this to happen." Blaine said desperately and looked deep into David's eyes, trying to show how much it meant to him. David just nodded and walked off to go help Jeff hang streamers. Blaine stood there, fiddling at his bow tie, trying to calm himself down. Kurt was taking forever and a day to get here and he couldn't wait any longer. The boy had a hold on Blaine that he couldn't explain, but it felt right. He looked over to Nick and Jeff, and they were sitting at one of the park benches chatting adamantly about something. David was walking along the lake, keeping his distance from everyone.

Blaine really felt bad about what happened to David. But him wanting to bring Sebastian back in and invite him to a party? No way that was going to happen. Blaine shook his head and looked at the lights behind him. They were glowing, mainly a gold color, making Blaine's eyes shine.

"Blaine?" He froze, knowing that familiar angelic voice, but not turning around. His eyes went wide and he started to sweat. He heard the crunching of acorns as Kurt walked closer to him. He saw Jeff, Nick, and David hide behind a few trees and he cursed at them.

Slowly but surely, Blaine turned around to greet Kurt. The light glimmered off of Kurt's pale skin, making his eyes stand out even more. Blaine gulped, then ran a hand over his gelled back hair. "Hey Kurt. Thank you for coming out here tonight." He said sweetly, crossing his arms behind his back.

"You are welcome... But what's going on? What's with the lights?" Kurt asked slowly, and he bit his lip. Blaine just smiled at him, his gorgeous face sending shivers down Kurt's spine. Just then, David came out with a chair and told Kurt to sit down. He stood behind Kurt and held his arms behind his back. Nick came out next, holding flowers in his hands, giving them to Kurt and stood next to David. Finally, Jeff came out, holding a guitar in his hands and sat on the ground beside Kurt. He gave Kurt a wink before strumming chords on the guitar. And all Kurt could do was blush. David and Nick cleared their throats before singing.

 ** _This is the first day of my life. Swear I was born right in the doorway. I went out in the rain suddenly everything changed. They're spreading blankets on the beach.  
_**  
Blaine stepped closer, giving Kurt a nervous smile. Kurt just grinned back at him, his face a deep red.

 ** _Yours is the first face that I saw. I think I was blind before I met you. Now I don't know where I am.I don't know where I've been. But I know where I want to go.  
_**  
Blaine made his way closer and closer with each verse of the song, heart thumping wildily in his chest, until he stood right in front of Kurt. He kneeled down as David and Nick stopped singing and sang this verse alone.

 ** _And so I thought I'd let you know. That these things take forever. I especially am slow. But I realize that I need you. And I wondered if I could come home.  
_**  
Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's thigh and he could tell the boy was having a hard time staying still because he was, too. He just wanted to hold Kurt and kiss him and fall asleep with him.

 ** _Remember the time you drove all night,  
Just to meet me in the morning? And I thought it was strange you said everything changed. You felt as if you'd just woke up  
And you said "this is the first day of my life, I'm glad I didn't die before I met you  
But now I don't care I could go anywhere with you And I'd probably be happy"  
_**  
Tears were forming in the corners of Kurt's eyes and his smile was growing wider. Blaine grinned and stood up as Nick and David started to sing backup again.

 ** _So if you want to be with me  
With these things there's no telling. We just have to wait and see. But I'd rather be working for a paycheck. Than waiting to win the lottery. Besides maybe this time is different. I mean I really think you like me.  
_**  
Jeff strummed a few more times before ending on a note. He smiled widely and looked between the two boys.

"Kurt... you mean so much to me. And I know we haven't known each other for long, but I feel like I've known you forever. Y-You...you _move me,_ Kurt... I also know that we are young, but I want to be with you until the day I die. We might get hate for it, but I don't care. Just please don't make me wait any longer and be my boyfriend? Oh, there you are. I've been looking forever for you..." He whispered the last part, and then quirked an eyebrow and clenched his fists anxiously behind him.

All he needed was Kurt's answer...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kurt sat there, clutching on to the bouquet of flowers that Nick had given him, but he knew without a doubt, they came from Blaine. The dapper boy stood a few feet from him, nervously rocking back and forth on his heels. The lights hit him in all the right places, accentuating his features, from his olive-skinned cheeks, pink plump lips to his chiseled jawline, making Kurt smile to himself. He stood up and walked towards Blaine who gave him a timid smile.

"You are such a gentleman, Blaine." Kurt whispered to him.

"Oh, I know." Blaine said with confidence, and grabbed Kurt's wrists in his hands. He pulled Kurt closer to him and wrapped his arms around the boy's little waist. Jeff whistled as Nick and David drug him off towards the lake to give them privacy.

"You have pretty amazing friends." Kurt said, resting his head on Blaine's shoulders. Kurt felt Blaine chuckle and he relaxed.

"They _are_ amazing." Blaine said, and licked his lips.

"Blaine... This was so sweet of you." Kurt repeated, and he pulled away, blushing at the shorter boy. "These lights and the scenery. And your bowtie!" Kurt poked it slightly and finally looked into the eyes of the most handsome boy ever. Kurt blushed and nodded, finally giving him an answer. "Blaine of course." He bit his lip, waiting, as he watched for the reaction of Blaine Anderson, changing from neutral to ecstatic with Kurt's few spoken words.

Blaine grinned widely and picked Kurt up in his arms and swung him around. Kurt giggled and held onto the boy's shoulders until he was placed back on his feet. "I... I'm loss for words Kurt!" He clapped his hands excitedly, and spun around himself, like an overexcited puppy. He stopped and looked at Kurt, the most beautiful boy he has ever seen.

Kurt smirked and brought his lips to meet Blaine's. The kiss was short and sweet, and they soon noticed that their friends were snooping. Blaine smiled to himself, freaking out on the inside, his heart racing a mile a minute. _He said yes!_

"I have that effect on people." Kurt snickered with a shrug. Blaine just shook his head, hazel eyes narrowed to the ground, and he brought Kurt closer, kissing the boy passionately. Kurt relaxed into it, humming contently, finally wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. There was whooping and hollering going on around them but neither of the boys paid any attention. They were lost in each other, just the two of them. Their own world.

xxxK&Bxxx 

Another rainy day came as Kurt pulled into the driveway of one of his close friends. He sipped the rest of his coffee before hopping out of his dad's work truck and walking towards the door. Kurt rang the doorbell twice and waited for an answer. It's been awhile since he has been over to this house; nostalgic at the memories that came flooding in. After a few moments passed, Kurt rang the doorbell once more before the door swung open.

"What are you doing here?" The mow-hawked teen boy asked.

"Well, hello to you too, Puck." Kurt deadpanned, and he rolled his eyes, walking into the boy's house. It was just like it was as he remembered, the same furniture and the same scent. "I need a favor." Kurt stated bluntly, plopping down on the couch.

Puck quickly pulled his shorts and looked up towards the stairs. "Make it quick... I'm kinda busy." Puck gave him a devious smile.

Kurt gasped and crossed his arms. "You are disgusting, Noah!" He whispered. "What number girl is this?!"

"I'm went back to number ten; I love me some red heads." Puck licked his lips, causing Kurt to roll his eyes dramatically. "Anyway, your favor?"

"Oh yeah. I need you to come to this party tomorrow and bring booze."

"How much?" Puck asked warily.

"A lot." Kurt smiled.

"Since when do you drink, Hummel?"

"I don't, but it's for my new friends at Dalton, and the glee club. So we are going to need a lot." Kurt replied.

"Alright I'll see what I can do." The boy rubbed the back of his neck before looking up towards the stairs again. Kurt took this as his cue to leave, just groaned, and stood up off the couch.

"Have fun." He told Puck before patting him on the shoulder and walked out the house. Kurt got in the truck and drove off towards the address Blaine texted him without any questions. He still couldn't believe what happened last night, it still seemed unreal at the moment. But with the kiss Blaine gave him this morning, he knew he wasn't dreaming. How he got to be happy for once, was a question he pushed to the back of his mind. The past didn't matter anymore. He only cared about now and the future to come. After a few more turns and stops, Kurt finally made it to a one story house that was painted a horrifying yellow. He cringed at the color as he parked and made his way to the door. He knocked and after a few seconds, the door opened. "So, this is your house?" Kurt asked with a smile as he stepped in.

"It sure is," Jeff said, beaming at the boy. "Everyone is in the den, make yourself at home." Jeff offered, and shut the door, pointing the direction for Kurt to head to before he walked off towards the kitchen, Kurt assumed. Kurt removed his shoes and scarf at the door, hanging it up neatly, along with his small coat, leaving him in a pair of dark skinny jeans and plain red shirt that hugged his body beautifully. He then made his way through the halls and into the den. Nick and David were preoccupied with a shooting game the Kurt only played once last year. He didn't bother the boys, instead, walking over to look out the window. There was a pool that was now overflowing with rain water and a few orange trees scattering the yard. Kurt pulled out his phone and texted Blaine, wondering where the boy was at. Not too long after, he felt arms wrapping around his waist and he instantly smiled, smelling the familiar scent he knew all too well. The smell of vanilla filled his nostrils, putting him in a daze. Cold lips were pressed to his neck, running up and down the pale flesh. Kurt shivered but didn't say anything. Blaine pressed his body flush against Kurt's, continuing to kiss the boy, sucking lightly on his pale skin. Kurt let him, not caring anymore because it felt so _amazing_. He wanted to turn around and kiss the boy, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. Then, Blaine pushed Kurt lightly against the glass window and pressed himself even further on the boy. Blaine smiled to himself before pulling away slightly and turning Kurt around so he could see him.

Blaine bit his bottom lip, taking in Kurt's appearance. His cheeks were tinted red and his eyes turned a dark, lustful color, that could only be described as an intense hunger for Blaine. Kurt's neck had a small red hickey at the base of it and Blaine was proud of his discrete work. He licked his lips before kissing Kurt teasingly on his cheek. The pale boy frowned and chased Blaine lips, trying to kiss him again, but the boy just kissed him on his nose instead. "Blaine." Kurt pouted adorably. "Don't tease me."

Blaine smiled and finally pressed his lips against Kurt's. Kurt kissed him hungrily, sucking on the shorter boy's bottom lip, immediately holding Blaine's face in his hands. Blaine tried to control the kiss, slowing down until the were both in-sync. Kurt hummed into it, pressing his tongue on Blaine's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Blaine opened his mouth slightly, obliging, letting Kurt enter.

"Oh get a fucking room you two!" Nick shouted at them, chucking a pillow at Blaine. The dapper boy smiled, giving Kurt one more kiss before reluctantly pulling away. Blaine flipped Nick off, hopping over the couch. Kurt walked around and sat next to him, pulling a pillow up to his stomach, shifting to get comfy.

"You look great in and out of uniform." Blaine whispered sultry to his boyfriend. Kurt just blushed, laying his head on the boy's' shoulder.

"Alright, what movie are we watching now?" Jeff asked, and he walked in, holding a few bags of popcorn and drinks in his arms.

"I don't care, Monsters Inc?" David suggested with a half-shrug, shutting the game off and holding up the disk. Everyone shrugged along, so he put it in. Kurt leaned forward and grabbed a handful of popcorn, tossing a few in his mouth.

"Toss me a few, babe?" Blaine asked politely, opening his mouth playfully. Kurt blushed at his words, his eyes trailing to his mouth, and, _oh god,_ he's _not_ supposed to be thinking about THAT right now. He was still trying to get used to the terms of endearment. He picked up a kernel and tossed it in the air perfectly, before it landed right in the mouth of his boyfriend. He tossed another and another until his hand was empty. He settled back into Blaine, who wrapped his arms around the boy's waist once the movie started. Jeff leaned against Nick who had his arm casually slung around the blondes' shoulder. David was sitting on the other side of the huge couch, minding his own business and paying attention to the movie. Blaine couldn't last more than the first ten minutes of it before he pulled Kurt up into his arms and pressed a chaste kiss on the taller boy's lips. Kurt smiled into it, slowly bringing his hand up and placing it just above Blaine's jaw. He licked around Blaine's lips, savoring the taste of buttery popcorn, before pressing his body further into his boyfriend's, like he couldn't get enough. Blaine bit Kurt's bottom lip playfully, earning a whimper from Kurt, before kissing him once again.

"Can we all just enjoy this moment together without you two sucking face, jeez..." Nick grunted, throwing yet another pillow at the couple.

Kurt laughed and pulled away first this time. "Okay, okay, sorry Nick...not really, but..." He mumbled the last part quietly, and he crossed his arms.

Blaine sat up, ruffling his curls."Don't apologize to that idiot." He said with a smile. Nick just glared at him before turning to face the tv. Kurt decided to actually pay attention to what was going on in the movie even if he'd seen it a million times before. Though Blaine wasn't all for that idea, he tried to keep his hands to himself through the remainder of Monsters, Inc. Blaine's phone buzzed, notifying him that he had a text. He didn't look at it, instead he pulled Kurt closer to him and laid his head on his lap. Instantly, Kurt started running his hands through his dark curls. Blaine closed his eyes, soon falling asleep, content to be with Kurt.

xxxK&Bxxx

Blaine shot his eyes open and looked around the dark room. The tv was shut off, and snoring could be heard throughout the room. He lifted his head slightly, and found Kurt curled up next to him, holding a pillow to his chest. He smiled down at the boy before standing up and stretching out his muscles. Blaine saw Jeff on the floor and Nick sleeping upside down on the couch. David had moved closer, his arms hanging off the couch. The boy pulled out his phone to look at the time. 2:10 a.m. "Shit," he whispered. He searched for Kurt's phone, knowing his dad would be worried where his son was. Kurt's phone buzzed just as he picked it up. He had three missed calls and ten text messages all from his dad. Blaine sighed and immediately called Burt back.

"Hello, Kurt? Where are you at?! It's two in the morning!" Burt's voice wavered over the line.

Blaine ran a hand through his curls, pacing back and forth in the den. "Hey Mr. Hummel, it's me, Blaine. Kurt is fine, we were all watching a movie at Jeff's house and we fell asleep. Kurt didn't mean to stay out late, but I'm know he's fine sir." Blaine said politely, glancing over at his sleeping boyfriend.

He heard Burt release a sigh of relief. "I thought something was wrong, I was seriously about to call the police. Thank you, Blaine, for letting me know."

"Do you want him home? I can wake him." Blaine asked slowly, but he hoped his father would say no.

"Kurt doesn't get much sleep... I'm sure he's fine over there." Burt answered gruffly.

"Alright," Blaine grinned widely. "Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight, Blaine." Burt hung up the phone.

xxxK&Bxxx

Kurt's alarm woke him up, telling him it was seven in the morning. His eyes fluttered open to a room he's never seen before. The colors of the wall were white, and posters of some old bands were hung on the wall. Kurt tried to sit up, but Blaine's arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. The curly haired boy opened his eyes and smiled up to Kurt. "How'd you sleep?" He whispered.

"Pretty... Amazing..." He said with a yawn, and rubbed his eyes.

"I brought you in here after I talked to your dad. We all fell asleep, and he was very worried about where you were, but I talked to him and he let you stay." Blaine informed him, sitting up and pulling the covers off of him. His chest was bare, and Kurt had to turn away, blushing at the obviously defined muscles of Blaine's body. "I'm your boyfriend..." Blaine said softly with a smile. "You can look at me, Kurt." He pulled Kurt, turning him around to see those beautiful cyan eyes, and the boy just smiled. Blaine kissed him on the cheek before climbing out of bed. Kurt got up out of bed and helped Blaine, as well. They started to make Blaine's bed.

"You wake up really early." Blaine said to him, tucking the sheets in under the bed.

"I usually try to so I can get ready for school." Kurt answered, as he tossed a pillow on the bed.

"But you look flawless right now..." Blaine said, as if _that_ explained everything,and he gave him a shy grin once they finished. He reached for Kurt's hand,and Kurt gladly took the warm tan hand, and they walked out of the room, following the smell of breakfast.

David was in the kitchen sitting on top of the island watching Nick scramble some eggs and neatly flip pancakes. "Hey you two, thanks for leaving us on the couch last night." David said sarcastically, smirking.

"There was no room for stragglers." Blaine said jokingly with a chuckle. He fist bumped David and Nick before leaning on the other side of the island. "Where's Jeff?" Blaine asked, looking around for the blonde boy, grabbing an apple and biting into it.

"Still sleep, of course." Nick answered with a roll of his eyes.

"No I'm not." Jeff answered groggily, walking into the kitchen. His hair was a mess, making Kurt snicker.

"The dead has risen." David said to him which got him the finger in return. "You're lookin cute..." David told Jeff lowly, wriggling his eyebrows. "Let's go make out for two hours." He made kissy noises, looking over to Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine smacked him on the back of his head. "Shut up." He groaned.

"Alright children, make your plates." Nick said, and he set plates out on the counter, rinsing his hands in the sink.

"Thanks for breakfast, Nick." Kurt said with a nod, scooping eggs on his plate. The boy nodded in return, and fixed his plate after everyone else got their serving.

"Big party tonight." Jeff reminded them, taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to get out of school." David sighed.

"So who is bringing the alcohol again, Kurt?" Nick asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm bringing friends, and Puck is bringing as much as he can. They just need an address." Kurt replied, and he drank all of his orange juice before resting his hand on Blaine's thigh. Nick nodded and got up to wash the dishes.

"Well, I'm leaving to go get ready for hell." David droned, getting up to stretch.

"Same here. Blaine can you take me home?" Kurt asked, standing up with a loud yawn.

"Yeah of course. We'll see you guys at school." Blaine said, still shirtless, and he immediately grabbed Kurt's hand and they walked out the house together.

xxxK&Bxxx

"Do you really have to go?" Kurt whined desperately against Blaine's lips. Blaine firmly pressed his lips to his, and rubbed his hands up and down Kurt's thighs as he was sitting on top of a picnic table.

"I have to..." Blaine said, pouting shortly before his lips attached to Kurt's. He felt the taller boy pull away, causing his eyes to open. "I'm sorry, babe. If I didn't have to go to this glee party, I wouldn't and you know it." Blaine sighed, and dropped his hands to his sides.

Kurt bit his lip and looked around the nearly empty parking lot. "It's fine... I'll see you at the party tonight?" Kurt looked back to Blaine, quirking his eyebrow.

"Of course, aren't I taking you?" Blaine confirmed.

"I was going to ride with Mercedes and Sam to show them the way." Kurt said and crossed his arms. Blaine just nodded, clearly not knowing that was happening. "Where does David even live?"

"I'll text you the address later." Blaine said as he grabbed his backpack from the ground and slung it over his shoulder. "I should get going. Do you have a ride?" Blaine asked, resting his hands on Kurt's thighs again.

"Yeah, Sam is coming." Kurt answered, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Blaine's lips. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Of course," Blaine kissed him again, letting it linger this time. "Text me when you get to your friend's house." Blaine sighed, clearly upset about having to leave this beautiful boy, and gave Kurt one last kiss before he walked away, his shoulders slumping in defeat. He _really_ hated being away from Kurt...

A/N: (: Reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: IF THIS SUCKS I AM SORRY IT HAS NOT BEEN BETA-ED! IF THERE ARE MISTAKES I AM SORRY! HAPPY THANKSGIVINGGGG

Blaine pulled in by the side of David's house, that being the only parking spot left. He decided to go with his beanie since it was cold tonight. Stepping out of the car, he casually walked to the door, running his hand through his wild curls before putting his beanie on. He knocked once before the door swung open and he saw an unfamiliar face standing there. "Um, are you one of Kurt's friends?" Blaine asked, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets.

"Oh yeah, I'm Brittany!" She opened the door widely for him to step in. He nodded and walked in. "I think I saw your friends out back." She said and chugged the beer that was in her hands. Blaine scoffed to himself before walking through the living room. A few other people he didn't know we're too busy making out on the couch to see him. Blaine ran his hands down his plain white shirt before stepping out in the cold. He heard David's loud laugh as he got closer.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Nick shouted, running around the bonfire in the center of the yard. David was chasing him with a stick that was lit of fire, his laughter filling the air. He spotted Santana sitting next to Jeff, and started to make his way over.

"Glad for you to come." Kurt said behind him. Blaine jumped and turned around fast, holding in his scream. Kurt was wearing tight red jeans and a black button up with a red tie. He held a bottle of wine in his hands.

"Oh shit Kurt you scared," he said with a laugh. Kurt bit his lip into a smile, one that drove Blaine crazy.

"I thought you didn't drink, Hummel?" Puck said walking past them, a random girl wrapped around his arms. Kurt just shrugged and gave him a smile before he stepped closer to Blaine.

"Blaine I missed you." Kurt whined. Blaine closed the distance between them, embracing Kurt in a hug. Kurt smelled awfully like alcohol. Blaine pulled away, trying not to show discomfort. "What's wrong Blaine?" Kurt whispered, stumbling closer to Blaine. The boy just shook his head and stepped back again.

"Kurt, are you drunk?" He asked, looking away for a few seconds then back to him. Bad memories flashed in front of his eyes, causing him to step away again.

"I... I only had a few drinks." Kurt said crossing his arms. "I don't get it. What's wrong?" Kurt looking into Blaine's eyes, confusion washing over his face. Blaine shook his head and sighed.

"My mom. She's a drunk, I can't stand alcohol. The smell is fine... Sometimes, but I'll never drink it. I'm not going to be like her."

"Oh my gosh..." Kurt dropped the bottle from his hands, it landing softly on the grass. "Blaine I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"It's fine Kurt. I'm just not into it. I only came because you were coming and your friends." Blaine crossed his arms, wanting badly to hold Kurt in his arms, but knowing he couldn't do that right now.

"I don't usually drink, but, since it's summer I decided to. But I'm not anymore. If it means I can't touch you, then I won't." Kurt stepped closer to Blaine then stopped. "I'll.. I'll go take a shower.. I brought clothes." Kurt whispered.

"No Kurt you don't have to. Drink if you want, don't let me stop you." But Kurt only shook his head before hurrying off into the house. Blaine sighed, and turned away, walking towards his friends. They were now just sitting around the fire, enjoying the peace.

"Blainers!" David shouted, clearly drunk off his rockers.

"Sup." He said to everyone before laying down on the blanket that was close to the fire. No one of his friends offered him a drink because they knew. He looked up at the sky and at the stars.

"So I was thinking, since I have enough rooms and I have like couches and stuff, everyone could crash here? I don't want people to drink and drive." David said, drinking the rest of his beer before grabbing another.

"Alright sounds great." Puck said before latching his lips back on the girl he was feeling up on.

"There are rooms you two can go in." Nick said rolling his eyes. Puck just waved him off. Jeff moved from talking with Santana and sat by Nick. Mercedes was sitting there whispering back and forth with Sam. Blaine didn't seem to feel anyone lay down next to him, until cold arms wrapped around his waist. He looked and saw Kurt cuddling up next to him. Kurt gave him a smile before kissing the boy on his cheek.

"Hey." Blaine said, turning to look back up at the stars.

"Hey."

"You didn't have to do that you know." Blaine said, finally wrapping his own arms around Kurt.

"I know, but I wanted to. I don't want to make you uncomfortable around me." Kurt pressed himself closer to Blaine for warmth. "Do you think we can go inside?" He said, shivering.

"Of course, babe." Blaine smiled once Kurt blushed.

...

"Blaine... Please..." Kurt whined, trying to pull Blaine back onto of him, but the boy wouldn't budge. He just stared at Kurt, because he loved this sight. Kurt was completely relaxed and he look absolutely amazing. The boys eyes had darkened and were hungry. Blaine could taste a little bit of alcohol still in Kurt's mouth, but he pushed through it. He needed Kurt. "Blaine..." Kurt drug out, basically having a tantrum. Kurt was still drunk. Blaine instantly frowned and got up off the bed.

"Kurt... I can't.. You're drunk." He said, pacing back and forth. It was like he was forcing himself on Kurt since the alcohol was taking advantage of him.

"Blaine I want this. I want you to kiss me please." Kurt was kneeling on one of the beds in one of the rooms in the big house. "It's not the alcohol talking. It's me." Kurt pleaded, but Blaine knew Kurt would never act like this. Blaine leaned on the dresser just across the bed. Kurt was crying, and he was sure he wasn't trying.

"This is what drinking does to you." Blaine said to him, looking away.

"I said I would stop! I'm not drinking am I?" Kurt shouted.

"Kurt, please stop yelling." Blaine walked over and placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder but Kurt slapped it away.

"Don't touch me. I'm a monster for drinking." Kurt mocked and it hit Blaine right in the stomach. He knew Kurt was being taken over, but the words still hit him hard. He tried to keep a straight face, but all he wanted to do right now was be alone.

"Kurt, you aren't. I just... You have to understand."

"Blaine! Just... Go okay?" Kurt crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at Blaine like a child. Blaine just shook his head, grabbed his shirt, and walked out the door, leaving a drunken Kurt.

...

Blaine closed the door behind him and ran to find a bathroom before he screamed. He wiggled the door handle but it was locked. Furiously, he banged on the door, anger pulling him under. "Who the fuck... open the door!" Blaine's voice cracked. He knew there were other bathrooms in the house, but he couldn't calm down enough to realize it. The door clicked and creaked open.

"Have you been drinking, Blaine Anderson?"

"Sebastian?" Blaine's anger boiled and he took a few steps back. "Who the hell invited you?"

"Who do you think, Blaine?" Sebastian grinned and crossed his arms. Blaine wanted to punch that smug look of his face. "Any who, this party is lame anyways... how about we go somewhere else?" He said, stepping closer to Blaine until he pushed him against the wall. Blaine held himself back from punching Sebastian in his face right then and there. "What do you say, cutie?"

"Leave me the fuck alone." Blaine said through his teeth., with made Sebastian laugh.

"I love them feisty." Sebastian bit his lip. "Let me go get us a drink?"

"I don't drink." Blaine said rolling his eyes, pushing the annoying teen off of him. He walked towards the bathroom, but Sebastian pinned him against the door frame.

"Don't walk away from me." Sebastian breathed into his face.

Alcohol.

Blaine pushed him, but Sebastian tightened his grip on Blaine's neck. The stronger teen gave him a smile before leaning in.

...

Kurt laid back in the bed, his vision slightly blurry. Was he crazy? He regretted telling Blaine to leave, he didn't even mean to. Blaine had been so sweet to him, done everything for him, and he had to ruin it, just like everything else. Kurt vowed to never, ever get drunk again. Even drinking alcohol was bad. He wanted to do this for Blaine. He wanted to do it for them. Kurt wiped his eyes and sat up in a sitting position. He could still see the hurt on Blaine's face, and it hurt his heart. He needed to find the boy right away. He quickly got out of bed, stumbling a little, but caught himself. He was too drunk to stand on his own, but he fought through it. Kurt wobbled towards the door and yanked it open. He looked down the hall to his left and found it empty. He looked to his right and his hand dropped from the door.

"Blaine..." he whispered. "Blaine!" Kurt shouted, and the man pulled away from his boyfriend, a smug look on his face. Kurt didn't even try to look at Blaine, he just slammed the door and ran down the stairs leading to the kitchen.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Blaine yelled, punching Sebastian in his face and spitting on him. His night turned for the worse. He hopped over Sebastian who was howling in pain on the floor and ran after Kurt. "Kurt!" he yelled, taking the steps two at a time. He caught a glimpse at Kurt as he ran out of the kitchen and towards the front door. He could here the boy sobbing as he slung the door open and ran into the cold. "Kurt please, wait!" Blaine slowed down as Kurt stopped in the middle of the street.

"Why should I Blaine?!" Kurt shouted, pain thick in his voice. "You get angry at me for drinking, and then I catch you making out with some guy? What the hell?" Kurt, threw his hands in his hair, tears streaking down his face. It hurt Blaine to see him like this, once again his fault.

"I wasn't angry at you, Kurt..." Blaine said, trying to come to terms to what he was about to say. Anger was boiling inside of him at how idiotic Sebastian is and why he kissed him. "I, just didn't like the idea of you being drunk and then me kissing you, it seemed like I was forcing you." A car was coming up, and it slowed down to drive around Kurt. "Please get out of the street.." Blaine pleaded, but Kurt shook his head.

"Why did you kiss him?" Kurt said, crossing his arms, tears falling rapidly down his face.

"I didn't kiss that bastard. He pinned me against the wall and forced himself on me." Blaine spat, trying to erase the taste out of his mouth. He looked at Kurt, but the boy just shook his head and turned away from him.

"For some reason I don't believe you..." Kurt said. Blaine slumped his shoulders and walked towards Kurt. He placed his arms around Kurt's waist, but the boy shook him off. "Blaine... please don't."

"Kurt I don't know what to say, I've been telling you the truth!" Blaine said, giving up. "Why would I ever kiss someone intentionally when I have you?" He sensed Kurt ease up a little, but he still kept his back turned. "Just please get out of the road..." Blaine told him, backing up out of the street.

"I will when you leave." Kurt said firmly. Blaine sighed, but slowly retreated into the house. He wiped his face as he passed the couple earlier that was making out now passed out on the couch. He made his way up stairs and into the same room he and Kurt were in earlier. Blaine tore off his beanie and crashed on the bed, staying wide awake.

...

"He wouldn't do that."

"I know... but I just saw it and I can't believe what he says..." Kurt whipped his eyes dry, looking over to Nick who was laying on a twin sized bed on the third floor.

"Blaine hates that guy more than I do. Believe me, they fought constantly." Nick reassured him. "You don't believe him because you saw it happen."

"Why was he here anyways?" Kurt said, sighing, feeling way better than before. He was acting silly, but he knew he couldn't help that.

"David invited him." Nick sighed. "Go find Blaine," Nick said sitting up. "Go be with him."

"What if he's still mad?"

"He will be happy once he sees you." Nick said with a smile before burying his head in the pillow. Kurt stood up slowly and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and made his way to the bedroom he was in earlier, sure Blaine was in there now. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." He heard Blaine say, and he opened the door slowly. He walked in all the way, keeping his eyes on the floor, and shut the door.

"Blaine... I'm sorry." Kurt sighed and looked up to meet Blaine's hazel eyes. Blaine was biting the inside of his cheek as he patted the spot beside him. Kurt cautiously sat down next to him. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and brought them up to his lips, kissing them.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk about you drinking. I shouldn't have said anything really..."

"No, I'm glad you said something. I'm never drinking again." Kurt said, holding tightly onto Blaine's hands. Blaine just nodded and laid on his side so that he was looking at Kurt.

"I'm sorry, babe... I"m sorry about arguing and about Sebastian, and about you crying. I'm just sorry."

"Don't be." Kurt whispered, and turned on his side too. He reached up and pushed curls out of Blaine's eyes. He missed these moments, even if they were short. Kurt kept his hand resting on Blaine's cheek. Kurt slowly closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. Blaine was staring at him, a small smile on his face.

"You are so beautiful." Blaine said, his eyes shining. He scooted closer to Kurt and pressed his lips on Kurt's. "So so beautiful." He pulled Kurt flush against him and closed his eyes. He didn't fall asleep until he felt Kurt's breaths evened out.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt woke up with a raging headache, pain spreading through his body. Blaine was still asleep, his back turned to Kurt. He sat up slowly, rubbing his head. The room was lit with sunlight shinning through the curtains. Kurt vaguely remembered last night, but he did remember his and Blaine's first little argument, though it was only his own fault. He groaned when someone knocked loudly on the door.

"Come in." He croaked and turned to see who it was.

"Hmm, you two been in here since late last night." Santana said with a smirk. She sat on the bed by Kurt's feet. "Seems like you two get it on often."

"No, Tana... I yelled at him last night." Kurt laid his head on the headboard, and shut his eyes.

"Why?"

"I don't know... I was drunk? I was angry because he wouldn't kiss me. I made this huge deal about it and I just yelled and..." Kurt opened his eyes and looked at the girl who slowly became his best friend over the years. "He forgave me. Just that easily." Santana nodded, and looked at the curly-haired boy.

"He's changed you. You used to never smile." She sighed and grabbed one of Kurt's hands. "I know it must've been tough at McKinley, very tough. We tried everything to help, you know that right?" Kurt nodded, but kept his mouth shut. "I'm just glad you are finally happy. Don't lose this boy." Santana said with a small smile.

"I'll try not too." Kurt said, biting his lip.

"Nick and Rach made breakfast, so if you two are hungry..." Kurt gave her a nod, and she left, closing the door softly behind her. Kurt took her words to heart. He did notice change ever since he met this boy. Kurt reached for his phone to check the time. It was nearly noon. He rolled off the bed, and stretched, his headache slowly dissipating. Blaine turned to face Kurt, his mouth sporting a grin.

"Morning cutie." He said, making Kurt blush.

"Were you up the whole time?" Kurt asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I was, and I want you to forget about last night okay?" Blaine got out of the bed and met Kurt by the door. "It was a rough night for us both."

"Okay, I know." Kurt said and opened the door. He walked out, holding Blaine's hand.

"Oh hello Blaine." Sebastian said, opening the door next to theirs. "Didn't know we were neighbors last night." Kurt glared at him, tightening his grip on Blaine's hand.

"Why are you still here?" Blaine asked, honestly annoyed with the boy. There was a bruise on the side of Sebastian's cheek that made Blaine smile on the inside. Kurt gave his hand a squeeze and pulled Blaine towards the stairs.

"David told me to stay for breakfast." He said following the couple down the stairs. Everyone was already eating what was prepared, but all the talking stopped once Sebastian made his way in. Jeff stood up, clenching his fist. "Woah there," Sebastian said, lifting his arms up in the air. "No harm here, Jeffrey." He gave Jeff a grin, and walked towards the food. Kurt's friends ate quietly, casually looking at the scene.

"Fuck off man. You aren't wanted here."

"But... Davey invited me." Sebastian gave a fake pout. Jeff rolled his eyes and sat down. Blaine took Kurt to fix his plate, purposely bumping into Sebastian. The boy just grinned. "Where is he anyways?"

"Can you stop talking?" Nick groaned.

"Oh, Nicholas, we haven't talked in years." Sebastian crossed his arms. Nick didn't answer, he just laid his head in his arms.

"Hey, weasel, can't you tell no one likes you? Why are you still here?" Santana stood up and placed her empty glass of juice on the counter. Sebastian laughed, leaning close to the girl.

"You are funny and original. Weasel. I like it."

"Ha-ha. Leave." She pushed the boy in his chest. His smile faded quickly and he glared at her.

"Don't fucking touch me." He lifted his hand in the air, but was stopped from behind.

"Alright, you need to go." David gripped his arm and pulled him out of the kitchen. "You aren't hitting a girl. Ever." He pushed him out of the door and slammed it shut, making sure to lock it. He walked back into the kitchen, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm so sorry Santana... That- inviting him was a bad mistake."

"You think?" Jeff said, making a face at David.

"Yeah, okay, I'm so sorry I didn't listen to any of you guys. Jeez..." David frowned and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Kurt sighed, an pulled Blaine towards the direction David was going.

"Hey, David..." Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and tapped the boy on his shoulder. "Don't get all worked up about Sebastian. I mean I'm pissed at him for kissing Blaine last night but you don't see me-"

"He kissed Blaine?" David turned around, his eyes full of anger. "Oh hell no. Nick! Jeff!" David shouted and looked at Blaine who was just sitting.

"What is going on?" Jeff asked, coming in before Nick.

"Sebastian. He kissed Blaine last night." David crossed arms.

"What the fuck?"

"I know." Nick said, and sat on the arm of the couch. Everyone turned and looked at Nick except Kurt.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"Kurt told me last night..." All eyes turned to look at Kurt who just stood there.

"I'm going to kick his ass." David said and left the room in a sprint. Nick and Jeff were right behind him, there eyes on fire.

"Oh no..." Kurt whispered.

"They'll be fine." Blaine sighed.

"They could go to jail!" Kurt said, turning around. Blaine shook his head and opened his arms.

"They won't do anything. I want to spend time with you babe. Let's go to your place." Blaine bit his lip into a smile. Kurt just rolled his eyes but agreed, pulling Blaine into a kiss.

...

"So did you end up getting in a fight with weasel face?" Kurt asked into the phone, running his hands through Blaine's hair.

"No, I stopped running after his car once I stepped foot outside." David laughed into the other end. "Where are you two? Your friends are still here."

"Blaine kidnapped me." Kurt said. He heard David click his teeth before he breathed into the phone.

"Well... How do I politely kick them out?" He whispered. Kurt could see him running the back of his neck and it made him smile.

"Just tell them to leave. They'll understand." Kurt giggled as Blaine started to kiss his neck. He slightly pushed Blaine away, but he wanted more.

"Are you busy right now Kurt?" David asked.

"No," Kurt cleared his throat and stood up off his bed. "How about I treat us to dinner tonight. You get the boys and I'll bring my boy." He turned and winked at Blaine.

"Alright... But you aren't allowed to sit by Blaine. I don't want you two making out the whole time." David laughed. Kurt rolled his eyes but agreed. "Sounds like a plan. But can I ask why?"

"I want to repay you guys for making me feel... Wanted. To feel special for a chance." Kurt walked to his mirror and say on the stool.

"Well... Pretty sure you won't be paying for all of us, because we are all gonna pitch in. Kurt you don't need to repay us. We are your friends."

"I know... But let me at least buy dessert then?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow. Blaine got off the bed and made his way to stand behind Kurt. He lightly put his hands on the boy's shoulders and started to massage them. Kurt smiled at him in the mirror. "God Blaine... You know how to work your hands."

"Okay! Well um, we'll see you at eight!" David choked out and hung the phone up. Kurt gasped and stood up, his face red as a tomato.

"Oh my god... I was still on the phone." Kurt tossed his phone on his bed and turned away from it. "Oh god David probably thinks we are having sex."

"What's bad about that?" Blaine grinned and say on the stool. His sweatpants rose up, scrunched at his waist.

"No nothing... I mean, we haven't done it.. I'm just-"

"It's fine Kurt." Blaine laughed.

"I just basically said I didn't want to have sex with you..." Kurt groaned and sat on the floor, putting his hands in his hands. "And I do, don't get me wrong."

"Oh, you do?" Kurt could hear the smirk in Blaine's voice. The curly-haired boy was now sitting in front of him. He reached out and pulled Kurt into a kiss that lasted a few seconds before Kurt pulled away.

"Not right now of course." He blushed.

"I know, babe. I just want to kiss you." He leaned into the kiss again, tugging at Kurt's shirt. "What's with the dinner tonight?"

"It's a dinner, that I'm paying for."

"Not gonna happen." Blaine said standing up. He went to fiddle with things on Kurt's desk.

"It is so going to happen." Kurt crossed his arms, watching his boyfriend play with a hand-held mirror.

"Not if I can help it."

"Please let me pay." Kurt whined, causing Blaine to turn around and give him a look.

"No, Kurt." He walked to his boyfriend and gave him a wink before crashing on the bed. "We should sleep before I have to go get ready."

"All you do is sleep." Kurt groaned.

"Papa is a growing man." Blaine said, pulling Kurt in bed with him. "And I love holding you in my arms."

"I love being held by you."

"And I love being with you." Blaine pressed his lips on the back of Kurt's neck.

"And I love seeing you." Kurt giggled.

"And I love your smile." Blaine yawned and shut his eyes, breathing in the wonderful smell.

"And I love your eyes."

"And I love you..."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Two chapters since its been a while. All mistakes are mine so,,

* * *

"And I love you..." Blaine whispered before he started to doze off. Those words hit Kurt like a semi-truck, causing him to tense up. Blaine let him go and rolled on his side, facing the opposite direction. Kurt slowly sat up in his bed, searching for his phone. He jumped off his bed and grabbed it by his mirror before bolting up the stairs. His fingers dialed Santana's number fast, and she answered on the third ring.

"So your friend just kicked us out." She groaned on the other line. Kurt was pacing back and forth in the living room, his eyes darting back and forth and his breaths heavy. "Woah, i didn't know I would hear this over the phone. Wanky."

"He told me he loved me." Kurt blurted out, and fell on the couch. He couldn't believe it was happening. Why would anyone love him?

"Are you serious? Did he mean it? What did you say?!" Santana screeched.

"I didn't say anything. He was falling asleep, and I guess... he didn't mean for it to happen. But he said it. It was clear."

"Maybe he said something else and it came out that way?" Santana could be heard starting up her car. Kurt sunk into his couch, pulling a pillow across his face.

"I don't know..." Kurt groaned. "What do I do? What do I say? Am I supposed to act like I didn't hear it?"

"Well if he was falling asleep, maybe he didn't mean it." Ouch. Her comment hit him hard in the chest. Kurt was so confused on this situation.

"I'm... just going to act like he didn't say it."

"But, what if he's expecting you to say it back?"

"Tana, I don't know if I love him... yet."

"How long have you two known each other?"

"Five days. That's what scares me, I barely know him but I felt like I've known him forever. He already loves me and that scares me."

"Well why?"

"Because, I've never had someone say they loved me in this way before..." Kurt said softly. "It's scaring me."

"Kurt, don't be scared okay? You two are perfect for each other, and I've only known him for a few days. But just don't throw that word around like its nothing, because it means something. And maybe he really does love you." Santana sighed on the other end. "Just, wait until he brings it up again before you say anything."

"Alright Satan- Santana."

"I heard that. Just, do as I said and I hope it all goes well." She made a kissy noise in the phone and hung up. Kurt tossed his phone on the other side of the couch and buried himself under pillows before forcing himself to sleep.

...

Kurt woke up an hour before he heard Blaine make his way up the stairs. He kept his eyes glued on the tv when the boy came and kissed him on his forehead before laying down beside him.

"Geez, it's only five." Blaine yawned. "I thought it'd be later." Kurt just shrugged and hide his face from Blaine. "Where is pops?" Kurt pointed up towards the ceiling, indicating his father was upstairs sleeping.

Blaine inched closer to Kurt, leaning on him. "Blaine..." Kurt pushed him off.

"What's wrong?" He asked and looked at his boyfriend with concern. Kurt gave him a fake smile, but he was on the verge of just screaming out and crying.

"Nothing. I don't feel good." Kurt kept his gaze on the tv. Blaine crossed his arms.

"Do you still want to go to dinner tonight?"

"Of course." Kurt muttered.

"Do you need any medicine? I can make you tea."

"No I'm fine."

"Well look at me." Blaine huffed. Kurt rolled his eyes to himself before turning to look at Blaine. "What's really wrong Kurt?"

"Nothing Blaine."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" Kurt said and he meant it. "I just- I'm just not feeling good." He let go of the pillow in his arms and hesitantly leaned back into Blaine who wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Alright then." Blaine said, pulling Kurt closer. The smell of vanilla filled Kurt's nostrils and made him close his eyes. He was once again acting silly and he knew it. He was just scared of the fact that someone loved him besides his own father. _There could be a possibility that Blaine didn't mean it since he hadn't brought it up_ , Kurt thought.

"I could use some tea." Kurt finally said, hoping that would help him clear his mind.

"Okay, I'll go make some." Blaine stood up off the couch and fixed his pants he had on yesterday.

"Some tea-bags are in the pantry." Kurt told him, turning off the tv. Once Blaine reached the kitchen, his cell phone rang that was resting on the table. Kurt reached for it, Nick's name flashed on the screen. "Hey Nick." Kurt said, watching Blaine boil water in a pot.

"Oh hey Kurt, didn't know you two were still hanging out. Where's Curly anyways?"

"Making tea. Why what's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just our daily calls."

"Aw cute, I'm jealous." Kurt said in a monotone voice.

"Are you okay Kurt?"

"No... Not really."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nick asked, sincere running through his voice. Kurt wasn't sure if he should talk to Nick about his issue right now, but he needed help.

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone. Not even... Blaine." Kurt sat up from the couch and and walked toward the kitchen. "Hey, I'll be downstairs for a little bit." He held up Blaine's phone and the boy nodded, his expression a little confused. Kurt swiftly walked down his steps and locked himself in the bathroom.

"Alright, spill the beans."

"He told me he loved me..." Kurt whispered. He could hear Nick coughing on the other end.

"Sorry, what?" He said, coughing loudly.

"He said it, Nick what do I do?"

"Like face to face? Or when you guys were doing it?"

"This is no joking matter, Nicholas, I'm really freaking out here." Kurt said, voice hard. "He said it right before he fell asleep, like he didn't mean to."

"Well, maybe he didn't mean to, or maybe he did."

"Gee, thanks for the help." Kurt sighed.

"Well, maybe he really loves you. He was a nervous wreck asking you out, maybe he really means it. Blaine was barely living until his eyes met yours. He's never loved going home, sometimes sneaking out to stay at mine or the other boys because he hated being home with his mom. He's never had anyone _to_ love. All except you. And he might mess up sometimes and do stupid things, but, you have to trust him. He's a knuckle head half the time, but he's real the other. He's falling for you I can _feel_ it. Honestly, Blaine is an amazing guy, and he chose you because he knows you two can make it. If you aren't ready to tell him you love him, don't. You can't just throw that word around like it has no meaning." Kurt felt a weight being lifted off his chest once Nick finished talking.

"Thank you." He whispered into the phone.

"No probs, I'll see you at dinner."

"See you there." Kurt hung up the phone and looked at himself in the mirror. "I look disgusting." He said, wiping a few tears out of his eyes. He turned his shower on and stepped into the heat, letting the water pelt his skin. It felt good to just relax finally. Kurt washed his hair twice before washing his body twice. Once out the shower, he dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He decided to let his hair air dry as he walked out the bathroom and into his room. Luckily, he could hear Blaine still upstairs so he quickly threw on a t-shirt and sweatpants. So to say, he felt better about everything, but he was still tense at the words.

"Here you go, babe." Blaine said, netting Kurt in the kitchen. He handed him a mug, a smile on his face. Kurt smiled and kissed him lightly on his lips before sipping at his tea. Blaine grinned, drinking his. "You seem better."

"I guess I just needed a shower, you know?" Kurt bit his lip, missing the feeling of Blaine's on his.

"I understand. Who were you talking to in the phone?"

"Nick, wondering what was going on for dinner." He lied and he dropped his gaze with Blaine.

"I smell tea!" Burt yelled, stomping his way down the stairs. Kurt smiled as he looked at Burt. "Any left for me?"

"There's some still in the pot, sir." Blaine said, automatically standing up straight. Kurt loved seeing him so tense in front of his dad.

"Burt," Burt said as he patted Blaine on his shoulder. "You don't need to address me as sir."

"Alright..." Blaine bit his lip and gave Kurt a look that made the boy laugh and walk out of the kitchen. Blaine quickly followed him, not wanting to be left alone with Kurt. "Kurt, you look comfy." Blaine said, following the boy into his room.

"Is that your nice way of saying 'trash' Blaine Anderson?"

"No way, you look as beautiful." Blaine scoffed. Blaine drank the rest of his tea. "Did you tell your dad about us because he seems super nice."

"He's been nice to you, Blaine."

"I know, but, he seems oddly nice."

"He likes you Blaine, don't worry. I didn't tell him either."

"Are you going to?" Blaine awkwardly sat on Kurt's love seat as the other boy was fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Yeah, I'm not going to keep it from him, silly." Kurt sprayed hair spray through his hair and styled it up into a quiff. "He thought we were something before we even were."

"We were always something babe." Blaine said, staring at Kurt through the mirror. He saw the boy blush and it made him smile. "You are so cute." Blaine made his way over to Kurt, resting his hands on his shoulders.

"You are the one to talk." Kurt said in the mirror, making eye contact with Blaine.

"Can I have a kiss?" Blaine asked, massaging Kurt's shoulders. The boy just nodded, lifting his head up so he could meet Blaine half way. Blaine moved his lips with Kurt's slowly, loving every moment of this. He knew Kurt was in a bad mood earlier, but he was glad he was better. He pulled away with a smile. "We sorta mastered the upside-down kiss from Spider-Man." Blaine grinned. Kurt nodded, his cheeks a deep red.

"Should I go to your house with you and we just leave there?" Kurt looked down at his phone. "We still have a few hours left."

"Sure, but don't get dressed. You can get dressed at my house." Blaine bit his lip and pulled Kurt from his stool and wrapped his arms around him. Kurt giggled and pressed his forehead on Blaine's. He felt himself falling for the boy every second he spent with him. His arms slowly crept towards Blaine's neck until they were right in their favorite place. The two didn't say anything, they just looked at each other, fully content with this moment.

"How did I get you?" Kurt whispered, his lips mere inches from his boyfriend's.

"I think I could ask the same question." Blaine replied, gripping Kurt's hips harder. The boy pressed his lips on to Blaine's and they were lost in the moment.

...

"Blaine why to you look like yesterday?" David commented as he walked up to the booth, He slid in beside Kurt and the boy gave him a weird smile. "And what the hell are you wearing?" David gasped. Kurt rolled his eyes with a smile.

"We got caught up." Blaine said, standing up to let Nick slide in before him. "I didn't have time to go home before Kurt and I decided to stay at his house for a while." He winked at his boyfriend and he winked back. Nick rolled his eyes the same time David did.

"So?" Nick whispered to Kurt. The boy just looked at him with a smile before shaking his head slightly. Nick nodded and turned to make conversation with Blaine.

"Where is Jeff?" Kurt asked, searching the around for the boy. David pointed towards the door.

"He was talking to some chick when I pulled up."

"Oooooooh." Kurt winked. David laughed and sunk into the seat. Kurt honestly thought Jeff and Nick had a thing going on, but he was proved wrong when Jeff came into the diner waving a piece of paper up in the air. He sat next to David, and wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder.

"Look at that!" Jeff exclaimed as he slammed the paper on the table. "Back in the game." His grin was wider than Kurt has ever seen.

"Congrats!" David beamed. "She cute?"

"Hell yeah. Perfect golden eyes, long lushes hair. Gorgeous."

"Then what is she doing talking to you?" Nick retorted, crossing his arms. Blaine made a low 'ooh' sound that made David smile.

"Stop being so jealous." Jeff said, putting the paper in his pocket.

"Jealous of what? You got a number from some whore. I wouldn't brag about that."

"Ouch." Blaine said with a grin.

"Blaine shut the fuck up. Nick, you don't even know who it was, so shut up."

"Amy Washington." He said, glaring at the blonde boy.

"What the-"

"OH SHIT!" David and Blaine said simultaneously.

"Biggest slut around." Nick said, dropping his eyes from Jeff. Jeff sighed and slumped into the chair.

"Don't even call her man." Blaine laughed. Jeff waved him off, crossing his arms.

"Whatever, she was ugly anyways." Everyone except Jeff and Nick laughed at his statement.

"Hello, I'm Julian, I'll be taking your order." The waiter pulled out his notepad and pencil, grinning widely at the boys.

"Do you want to share wings with me?" Jeff asked David who nodded. Kurt ordered pasta and Nick and Jeff ordered ribs. Julian wrote down their food and drinks and promised to be back soon.

"Well, he was super friendly." Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"Be nice to him." Kurt said with a smile. He nudged Blaine lightly with his foot, missing him even though he was close already. As promised, Julian was back and sat everyone's drink by them and quickly walked off. "Oh no..." Kurt said mostly to himself but everyone turned to him.

"What, wrong drink?" David asked.

"No... He wrote his number on my napkin." Kurt bit his lip and looked towards his boyfriend who's smile was fading.

"The fuck?" Blaine said and started to look around the Diner for Julian.

"Blaine, it was nothing!" Kurt gave him a smile and crumpled up the napkin. "You don't need to worry about him."

"I just want to show him something." Blaine said, giving Kurt a small smile. Jeff scoffed, looking from Blaine to Nick who was staring right back at him. Jeff shrugged his shoulders, but Nick just glared at him. Julian came back to ask for refills, but no one had touched their drinks. "Oh babe, you need a new napkin?" Blaine asked, looking back at Kurt. The boy rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yeah, my boyfriend needs a new napkin. Someone wrote stuff on his other one." Blaine said, giving Julian a big smile. The waiter just rolled his eyes, and set a new napkin down. He then walked off to go help other costumers.

"He's going to spit in your food, Blaine." David said, chugging down his rootbeer.

"Yeah, yeah."

...

"I think I should be getting inside, babe, it's late." Kurt said, putting his hands on Blaine's chest. The two were in Kurt's driveway practically eating each other's faces. Kurt smiled as Blaine pulled away giving the boy a pout.

"Well, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have to go help my dad in his shop tomorrow for a while." Kurt said, standing up straight and crossing his arms.

"Oh, well, you think we could do something tomorrow?" Blaine asked, looking up at the sky.

"Most likely yeah." Kurt desperately wanted to cuddle up with Blaine, but knew his dad wouldn't like that. He bit his lip and stepped close to Blaine before kissing him on his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." He winked at the boy and walked towards his house, his hips swaying making Blaine's eyes widen.

"Oh my god..." He whispered, a grin growing on his face. Could Kurt be any more perfect?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: If you are bored, check out my other stories(: Reviews are my motivation(:

* * *

"Kurt, you can't do that to me." Blaine chuckled into the phone.

"Do what?"

"You can't tease me by walking off that way, babe." Blaine put his phone on speaker phone and laid back in his bed.

"I always walk off like that, honey." Kurt said. Blaine shook his head, forgetting that Kurt wasn't there. Tomorrow Kurt would be busy half the day, and Blaine had nothing to do all day.

"Kurt, do you think I can come help you at work tomorrow?" Blaine ran a hand through his curls but frowned because it felt nothing like Kurt's hand. He heard his boyfriend laugh on the other end and it made him smile.

"Sure, but as long as you don't distract me."

"No promises." Blaine snickered. Kurt yawned on the other end and Blaine's heart dropped. "You are getting tired."

"Kinda, can you text me tomorrow so I know what time you will be coming?"

"Of course babe." Blaine sat up and plugged in his phone. "I'll text you tomorrow."

"You better. Goodnight mister."

"Goodnight, cutie." Blaine made sure Kurt hung up first before he curled up in his bed. He could hear his mom as she made her way up the stairs and he curled up eve tighter. She knocked lightly on his door, but didn't wait for a response before shuffling back down the stairs. The front door slammed shut signalling that she was gone for the night, and wouldn't be seen until the morning.

...

"Not sure if that would work."

"Oh come on dad, it'll be an extra pair of hands!" Kurt followed his dad inside the shop and inside his office. He sat behind a desk that had piles and piles of papers on them. Burt sighed and rubbed his bald head.

"If you two can finish filling these papers before quitting time." Burt looked at his son as he jumped up and down before pulling out his phone and dialing Blaine. He walked out of his dad's office and out into the big building of auto parts.

"Thanks!" Blaine picked up on the third ring. "Hey, Blaine! Dad said you can come." Kurt leaned on wall and bit his lip into a smile. "We have to organize his files though. No working on cars just yet."

"Oh hey..." Blaine muttered on the other line. Kurt's smile faded and he stood up straight. There was muffling on the other line before Blaine cleared his throat.

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

"I don't think I can make it. I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"Oh," Kurt nodded and then shook his head. "No that's fine." Blaine didn't answer for a while, only shuffling going on. "Blaine, it's fine really."

"Okay, well... I'll see you after?"

"Yeah that's good." Kurt sighed.

"I'm sorry babe."

"It's fine!" Kurt fake laughed into the phone. "I have to go."

"Okay, bye." Blaine hung the phone up and Kurt groaned. Five hours without Blaine was going to be hell. He slid his phone in his pocket and walked back towards his dad's office. He knocked on it lightly and walked in with his head down.

"Blaine can't come, dad. I don't know, he is busy I guess."

"Yeah I bet."

"Dad you cleaned up a lot." Kurt sat in one of the chairs. Four neat piles of papers were stacked on the desk, blocking out Burt. "That's good."

"Hey, Kurt is Blaine comin-" Burt stood in the door frame. "Wow, Kurt you work really hard."

"That wasn't me..." Kurt said slowly standing up. Blaine popped his head around the stacks of papers with a grin.

"Hey." Blaine winked.

"Oh my gosh I thought you weren't coming, you jerk!" Kurt giggled and looked to his dad. "He said he couldn't make it."

"Well he can stay, he did a good job. You guys just have to file them now." Burt tipped his cap and closed the door back. Blaine walked over to Kurt and embraced him. Kurt flushed against him with a smile.

"I thought I was going to be here by myself!"

"I wouldn't dare leave you alone." Blaine pulled away and gave Kurt a small kiss on his cheek. "We should get this done so we can chill out the rest of the day."

"Deal."

...

"Since you two are going out, does that mean we can't hang out over summer?"

"Yes." Blaine muttered

"No, we can hang out still." Kurt laughed and David rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Yeah right."

"Yeah, that's right." Blaine said with a grin. Kurt stood up from his dad's desk and put a few papers in the file cabinet.

"My dad doesn't even let me in his office half the time."

"That's because we are here." Blaine said and tossed a paper to David. The boy caught it and chucked it back at him. Blaine stuck his tongue out at him and turned his attention to Kurt.

"Are Nick and Jeff coming?" He asked placing more papers in the folders.

"Nah, apparently they are fighting." David shrugged.

"Are they like..." Kurt lowered his voice.

"Dating? Nope, or at least I don't think so. They used to date in like ninth grade. They were in love." David spun around in the spinning chair. Kurt tensed at his words and looked slightly over at Blaine. The boy was too busy drawing on a piece of paper. "Well Nick was in love, but Jeff wasn't I guess since he's the one that ended it. They didn't talk at all for a whole summer. But they made up, but I think Nick is angry at him for getting that girls number. I think he's still in love. Man they used to fuck so much too. Made me jealous."

"Well yeah, love is a strong thing." Blaine said and held up his drawing with a smile. "I drew Nick and Jeff fucking."

"You did not, oh my gosh!" David jumped out of his chair to get a closer look. He busted out laughing and fell to the floor, his laughter echoing through the room. Kurt looked at it and blushed a deep red and sputtered a few laughs. David stood up and took a picture of the drawing before sending it to Nick and Jeff in a group chat. "You are a mastermind!" David wiped the tears from laughing.

"You like it, Kurt?"

"It's very good Blaine." Kurt said, turning and placing folders into the file cabinet. "You guys said you'd help me, where is my help?" Blaine rolled his eyes but stood up and started to organize papers alphabetically. David stayed on his phone until Kurt came and took it, stuffing it in his back pocket. David whined and reached for it, but Blaine shook his head.

"You aren't allowed to touch there." Blaine said, pulling Kurt close.

"Come on, I just want my phone." David whined, standing up.

"You can get it back after we finish." Kurt said with a smirk. David sighed and started to help Kurt put papers in folders. "Who were you texting anyways?"

"Uh, no one." David said with a nervous smile.

"David," Kurt started and gave him a serious look.

"Sorry, dad." David mocked with a smile. "I was texting someone, happy?"

"Guess you aren't getting your phone back at all."

"Sebastian..." David muttered. Blaine snapped his head up and gave David a blank look. "Look, he was just apologizing about the party."

"You really shouldn't be talking to him." Blaine said.

"I know... I know, but-"

"But nothing."

"Jeez, you two are like my parents or something." David rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. "I was telling him that I didn't want to talk to him anyways before my phone got rudely taken away."

"Aw, poor baby." Kurt pouted and then laughed.

"Hey now," Blaine said, crossing his arms. "I'm the only baby here."

"You sure are a baby." David snickered. Kurt giggled and looked at Blaine who was shaking his head.

"I'll be back guys." Kurt took some papers and walked out of the room, purposely swaying his hips more than usual. Blaine gasped and Kurt laughed before shutting the door.

"Man, you guys are gonna give me heart problems." David groaned and sat on the desk.

"Good." Blaine gave him a smirk before sitting next to him.

"Are you two good, though?"

"Yeah, but.."

"Oh no, that's not good."

"No, no its good. Well I mean I guess." Blaine laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "I kinda told him that I loved him, but then I kinda fell asleep."

"Woah, woah. You kinda said it? What does that even mean?"

"Well, we were telling each other how much we loved to be with each other... and it slipped out. But I was so exhausted I just fell asleep. I'm not sure he heard me, but I'm sure he did because he didn't even sleep with me, he left the room. And when I woke up, he was in some mood..."

"I'm sure he didn't hear you. Did you mean it?"

"Yes, I do love him, but I wasn't planning on telling him so soon. What if he doesn't-"

"Let me stop you there." David said and threw his arm around Blaine's shoulders. "That boy holds you with his eyes. He looks at you with love, he touches you with love, he talks to you with love and kisses you with love. He might not feel it right just yet, but I am sure it's there. Just give it time."

"You're right, I just... I was scared he would tell me he doesn't love me back."

"Shush, Blainers. Let it take it's course." David gave him a smile and leaned back on his arms. Blaine rolled his head around a couple times before cracking his knuckles. Kurt opened the door and stepped in holding three bags of Subway Sandwiches.

"I knew you two would start slacking off once I left." Kurt said with a laugh. He set the bags on the chair and closed the door. "Dad got us turkey sandwiches."

"Great, I'm starving!" David sat up and reached for a bag. He quickly tore it open and took a huge bite of his sandwich. Kurt giggled and sat next to Blaine and leaned his head on his shoulder. Blaine pulled him closer by his waist and kissed him on his cheek.

"You are working so hard today." Blaine said and Kurt laughed.

"I know, it's so tiring."

"We get this done, we can go home." Blaine bit his lip and glanced at David.

"I know, I'll leave when we are done."

"You can come hang with us."

"Nah, I don't want to be a third wheel."

"Invite Nick and Jeff." Blaine shrugged and jumped off the desk. He grabbed a bag for Kurt and himself and sat back next to his boyfriend. "Sure they'd like to hang out."

"Oh yeah," David said in between swallowing his food. "They can't stand each other right now."

"I hate to hear they are fighting." Kurt frowned. "Maybe we should invite them over and see what's up?" He looked at Blaine who was already staring at him, lost in the boy's eyes. "Honey..." Kurt whispered, his cheeks tinting pink. Blaine shook his head and bit into his sandwich.

"Yeah, that's good." He said, clearly embarrassed.

"You guys are too cute man." David said, crossing his arms. "I need to find me a good gal."

"Gal?" Kurt asked, quirking his eyebrow. David nodded with a smile.

"I need a special gal."

"You sound like a child molester." Blaine told him and David threw his trash at him. Kurt chuckled before he bit into his sandwich.

"Woah, Kurt likes those foot-longs." David said winking at Blaine. Blaine rolled his eyes and slightly moved away from Kurt and crossed his legs. Kurt blushed a deep red and wrapped his sandwich up.

"So inappropriate..." Kurt muttered, not looking up from his lap. Blaine shifted cursing at David silently, putting his sandwich in the way to block his bulge. David's eyes went wide, but he kept his mouth shut, too scared of the glare Blaine was giving him.

"Um, I need a bathroom." David said, standing up and clapping his hands together.

"Out the door, to your left, down that hall and it's the first door on your right." Kurt told him. David nodded and gave Blaine an evil grin before exiting. "Help me clean up, just a little bit left."

"I, uh..." Blaine held his hand in his lap and looked away from Kurt. "You should wait till David gets back."

"But it's a little bit left. What's wrong?"

"I have a problem right now." Blaine bit his lip and looked back at Kurt. His eyes went wide and he broke eye contact with Blaine.

"Oh..." He said, sitting back down.

"It was the stupid sandwich and what David said." Blaine shifted to a comfortable position. Kurt nodded but then stood up.

"I'm your boyfriend, remember?" He held his hand out for Blaine to take. The curly haired boy hesitated but grabbed his hand and stood up. His situation stood out and Kurt couldn't help but laugh. Blaine crossed his arms, but started to laugh with him.

"It's normal."

"Mmmhmm, I'll try to keep it professional." Kurt let go of a paper and gasped, winking at Blaine. Blaine shook his head and leaned against the desk. Kurt bent over to grab the paper and stood up slowly, looking back at Blaine.

"You know, you are a tease for someone who doesn't want to have sex with me." Blaine said.

"I said yet...People change their minds, Blaine Anderson." Kurt bit his lip and smiled at the way Blaine looked at him. He fell in love.

...

"Welcome to my fortress of solitude." Kurt said walking to the middle of his room. David stood next to him and Blaine casually laid on Kurt bed. Nick came down next and Jeff right behind him, but keeping his distance.

"Sweet place, Kurtie." David said and laid next to Blaine on the bed. Nick sat on the stool next to the bed and Jeff sat on the floor. They all stared at Kurt who gave them weird looks in return. "Mi casa su casa, amigos." Kurt said and turned his tv on.

"Here, why don't Nick and Jeff lay on the bed. I want to sit by Kurt anyways." Blaine rolled off and pulled David along with him. Jeff stood up and shrugged as he laid on the bed.

"Fine by me, I don't have a problem." He quickly glanced at Nick who rolled his eyes but stood up. He awkwardly sat on the bed.

"This is progress." Kurt whispered to Blaine once he laid his head in Kurt's lap. The two had taken over the love seat and David crashed on the small chair. Kurt started to run his hands through Blaine's hair and the boy moaned and closed his eyes.

"Lay down," Jeff said scooting over. Nick reluctantly laid down. "I'm sorry, okay?" Jeff whispered. Nick just nodded and propped his head on his arms. "I really am, Nicholas."

"It's fine, Jeff. She was cute anyways."

"Yeah she might be, but I don't care about that right now. I'm not even going to call her."

"Sure."

"Nick, you know me better than anyone and I know you. Can't we just go back to normal."

"Normal? Like me missing you like crazy and you not giving a damn?" Nick said a little louder and got off the bed.

"No, what?" Jeff sat up. "What do you mean? I give a damn about you, I care for you."

"But."

"But what?"

"There was a but at the end of your sentence." Nick watched at Jeff got off the bed and walked towards them. Kurt looked away from the two, giving them space, and looked down at Blaine who was staring back up at him. David was on his phone, minding his own business. "Let me finish it for you. I care for you but I won't ever love you." Nick's voice cracked and Jeff looked into his eyes.

"What are you talking about? I always loved you..."

"But not the way I love you."

"I-" Jeff dropped his gaze and Nick nodded his head. He stepped away and crossed his arms.

"Yeah." He muttered and turned to leave, but Jeff grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Jeff pressed his lips onto Nick's and held him from his lower back. Nick instantly closed his eyes and melted in the kiss. Kurt looked up and smiled at the two. He leaned down and gave Blaine a kiss on his lips and the curly-haired boy smiled into it.

"Oh come on." David sighed. Nick broke away from Jeff and Kurt from Blaine. "I really need to get a girlfriend." Kurt laughed at David before continuing to run his hands through Blaine's curls.

"Make up sex." Nick whispered into Jeff's ear and the boy turned red. He looked at Kurt and pointed upstairs.

"For what?"

"Make up sex." Jeff said with a smile. Kurt rolled his eyes, but nodded slowly.

"There's a guest room at the end of the hall." He gave the boys a wink and they hurried off up stairs.

"You can't be serious." David groaned. "Are you two next or something?"

"Nope," Blaine said and sat up. "We are gonna do it in front of you."

"Hell no."

"He's kidding." Kurt said and stood up. "I'm glad they made up."

"Me too." David yawned and locked his phone. "I'm getting tired."

"Me too." Blaine yawned. "Lets cuddle together." David walked and sat next to Blaine. Blaine leaned on his shoulder and playfully wrapped his arm around his abdomen."

"Aw, you guys are so cute, let me get a picture." Kurt quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a picture before falling on his bed.

"No offense but I'd rather you go cuddle with your boyfriend." David said and pushed him away with a smile. Blaine pouted but walked his way over to Kurt and laid on his back. Kurt laughed, but laid his head in his arms.

"Nap time!" Blaine shouted and rolled of Kurt but pulled him close to him. David got off the love seat and crashed next to Kurt. "Goodnight David."

"Goodnight Blaine, goodnight Kurt."

"Goodnight David, goodnight Blaine."

"Goodnight Kurt."


End file.
